Queen's Justice
by Shaelesand
Summary: A strange young woman has a hidden agenda for being in Valdemar. Can Herald Aeric stop her? Does he want to?
1. Chapter 1

D I S C L A I M E R :

_I may have created a few characters but I DO NOT own anything in these stories.  Valdemar, the Herald, the Companions, and most characters are the intellectual property of Mercedes Lackey.  I desire no monetary return on these stories and have written them solely for the enjoyment of myself and others who love Mercedes Lackey's books.  (Please don't sue, I am broke as it is…)_

_~ * ~_

CHAPTER 1

Tashti held her breath as she waited for the man to pass her hiding place.  When the darkness was silent again she slipped out from between the two buildings and padded down the dark street avoiding the puddles of questionable liquids.  

She changed her route twice more before she finally entered one of the buildings lining the street.  Tashti waited several moments to be certain she wasn't followed before she slipped up the stairs to the upper most level and down the hall to the last door.

Even there she did not relax.  She kept a blade hidden in one hand.  There were no furnishings in the room but she had not chosen it as living quarters.  In truth she had chosen it because it had a window that overlooked the alley and easy access to the roof.  She assumed a post by the window where she had a view of most of the alley and could keep an eye on the door as well.

The night eased closer to dawn but she still did not move.  Finally the man she waited for appeared below her.  He stuck out in the neighbourhood despite his clothing, he bore himself upright without concern for his surroundings.

Tashti, however, was more interested in the shadows about him.  In the darkest shadows she searched for followers.  There, about three lengths behind him were two moving shadows that had the air of protection not of hunting.  One seemed to flow the other was much clumsier.

She waited until they passed around the corner and pulled herself out through the window and onto the roof.  She waited just above for the men to enter the room.  

Careless footsteps alerted her to the presence of two men on the stairs.  A rueful smile stretched her lips.  He had obviously not taken her threat seriously.  They knocked once on the door and entered.

"I told you we would arrive before him."  A cultured, heartless voice commented.

There was only an illiterate grunt as an answer.

They didn't bother to disguise their presence as they tried to find a place to wait comfortably.  Tashti waited hoping they would reveal more about themselves.

"When's the cove gonna show."  A raspy voiced asked.

"Soon enough.  He specified to be here by three bells."  The first voice dismissed.

"He also specified alone."  A third voice spoke quietly.  She only heard him because he was next to the window.

So all where below her.  One was dangerous, one a street tough, and her contact.  She didn't want any witnesses to their discussion.

"Ye want us ta stick 'im?"  Tashti could hear the anticipation in his voice.

"Of course, but first I want to question him."

So at the street tough had just been hired.  The dangerous one she was certain had been with him for sometime.

Both were killers.

Tashti did not want to be on the roof when dawn arrived and certainly not in this outfit.  After a moment she decided to abandon her post.  Taking the roof she worked her way back to a better part of town and used a drain pipe to return to the ground.  From there she slipped through alleys and backwards till she reached her destination.

Satisfied no one was about she easily opened the window she had left unlocked and slipped into her room.  She changed the black silk for a homespun nightgown.  Removing a floorboard she hid the suit and crawled between her sheets.  She only had a little while before the sleeping draught lost potency.

Dawn had not yet turned the sky pink when she was called into the adjoining room.  

"Milady?"  She kept her face down turned as she entered her mistress's room.

"Oh Brenna, there you are my dear.  I want an early breakfast."  The beautiful woman ensconced in the bed ordered.

"At once, Milady."  Brenna dipped into a curtsy and returned to her room.  Moments later she emerged dressed for the day, a silk dress the mistress had discarded and had given her in loo of a uniform her hair was wound into a coronet about her head.

Down stairs she didn't disturb the cook and prepared the repast herself.  She knew the mistress would make life miserable if she didn't eat soon.  

When she entered the mistress's room with the tray of food her mistress was still in bed.  Brenna set the tray on the bedside table and smoothed the counterpane then delicately placed a linen napkin on her mistress's lap followed by the tray.  

"Very good Brenna.  I will wear the green dress that was just delivered today, you may choose which jewels."  The woman said as she sipped the sweetened tea.  "The key is on my table there."

"Yes, Milady."  Brenna removed the dress from the wardrobe and set it over the white velvet fainting couch.  She then chose appropriate undergarments and accessories.  Pulling open the drawer in the make up table she used the key to open the safe.  She chose a strand of pearls with an emerald and diamond slider and a pearl bracelet to match.

She arranged the perfumes and cosmetics as she waited for the mistress to finish eating.

"You may remove this now."  The mistress ordered.  "I wish to go to court this evening, I expect you to have my blue silk ready."  

"Of course Milady."  Brenna accepted the tray and placed it outside the door on a small table.

"You are such a good girl."  She paused to study Brenna's slight form.  "You are learning quickly which is a blessing, I can't abide being with out a decent maid."

"Yes, milady."  Brenna helped her out of her silk nightgown and into the clothing.  

"We are going shopping this morning.  I need something to wear this evening, I have worn those diamonds three times so far and they will be recognized if I wear them again."

The Lady sat on the stool before the mirror and allowed Brenna to arrange her nut-brown locks.  Brenna's deft hands twisted and curled the hair into a fashionable hairstyle.  She then used the collection of brushes to apply the make up to her Mistress's face and dabbed a bit of perfume on her neck.

"Well done my dear."

"Thank you milady."  Brenna fasted the jewellery and stepped back, a signal that she was complete.

"I wish to read in the library, come to me when the time has come to leave."  She swept out of the room leaving Brenna to repair the room.

It was a candlemark before Brenna had her own breakfast and ordered the small gig brought about.

She knew her mistress would want to be at the shop just after opening.

"Miss Brenna, there is a man at the door asking for the mistress."  A footman stopped her in the hall.

"I will deal with it."  Brenna made her way to the front door.  A man dressed in the latest fashion was waiting impatiently.

"Is Lady Onray in?"  He asked.

"I am her lady's maid, may I ask what you require?"  Brenna drew herself up to her full height.

"Aren't you a pretty bit?"  He looked her over wolfishly.

"If you have no business I urge you to be about your day."  Brenna gestured for the butler to close the door.

"No, please tell her that a friend of her brother's has come to call."  He ordered.

"May I have you name?"  Brenna didn't move.

"Gervain Hardren."

"I shall see if she wishes to see you."  Brenna turned on her heel and left him cooling his heels.  Lady Onray counted on her to keep what she termed the unsavoury visitors away.

"Milady, a Gervain Hardren wishes to see you."  She said with a curtsy.

"Do show him in."  Lady Onray straightened her skirt and placed her book on the small table.

Brenna curtsied out and fetched the man.  He seemed to be like every other man of money, shallow and of little worth.

"Gervain Hardren, milady."  Brenna .announced.

"Gervain, how kind of you to call on me."  Lady Onray simpered.

"Ah, Mellana, you are more exquisite than before."  He praised and kissed her hand.

"That is everything Brenna.  You may dismiss the gig."  Lady Onray ordered.

"Of course milady."  Brenna closed the door and beckoned a footman.  "We won't be going out.  Please have the gig put away."

He nodded and hurried off.

Brenna let no emotion touch her face as she collected her embroidery and took a seat by the window across from the doors to the library.  She knew when Lady Onray acted like that she wouldn't want to be disturbed.

Brenna completed an iris the size of her palm before they emerged.

"Brenna, please have the gig brought about."  Lady Onray ordered.

"I shall call upon you again my dear."  Gervain caressed her cheek.

Brenna tucked away her embroidery and lead the man to the front door. She decided not to tell him the tail of his shirt stuck out under the back of his tunic.

"We will be going out."  Brenna informed the butler.

"Of course."  He said stiffly.

Brenna helped Lady Onray straighten her appearance and fix her hair before they left to go shopping.

Lady Onray refused to handle the reins so that chore fell to Brenna who expertly steered the horse through the streets.  She gave no opinion on any of the jewels that Lady Onray examined and said nothing about her visitor.

On the return trip Lady Onray obviously felt chatty.

"You know my dear, I do believe I shall entertain Gervain again.  He was so considerate."  She said idly.  "What was your opinion?"

"I don't have one, milady.  I only saw him for a moment."  Brenna demurred.

"I suppose that is true."  Lady Onray sighed.  "He is very well built you know."

Brenna didn't remove her eyes from the road.  "Actually I don't, milady."

"All for the best I suppose.  I certainly don't want to train another maid so soon."  Lady Onray grumbled.

A carthorse reared suddenly tossing his owner in front of their gig. 

Lady Onray's beautiful but witless horse reared at the sudden commotion.  Lady Onray grabbed the reins from Brenna and hauled back hard screaming.

Brenna felt something crack as the horse over balanced and fell back.  She grabbed the side of the gig and jumped out.  As her feet touched the ground she turned back to help Lady Onray, just in time to see the horse fall back and land upon her employer with a sickening crack.  There were shouts of alarm as people rushed to help.  The horse kicked wildly making it impossible for anyone to get close.  When the harness finally pulled free he turned himself over enough to scramble to the ground where he shook uncontrollably.

Brenna was the first to reach her mistress.  She looked for a pulse but knew it was pointless.  Her neck was broken.

"Are you okay lass?"  Someone placed a hand on her arm.

"Has some one sent for Healers?"  She asked.

"There is no point."  Someone else assured her as they helped her to the ground.

Inside Brenna's mind was racing; outside she was acting shocked.  "But we must."  She insisted.

"Her neck is broken."  An arm was placed about her shoulder as she was guided off the street.

Brenna's eyes were wide in shock and bright with tears.  The man beside her was the same man from the room that night; the one she knew was dangerous.  And he was wearing all white.

"But she can't be dead."  Her voice was pitched higher with panic.

"Herald, is she alright?"  A man in the uniform of a guard asked.

"I believe so, she had more sense than her mistress and got clear when the horse started going over."  The man beside her confirmed.  "Come on little one."  He urged her into a tavern.

Brenna let herself look at him, she felt like she had no air in her lungs for a second.  He was handsome with black hair and brown eyes.  He was much taller than she was.  "What am I going to do?"

"Worry about that later.  A glass of spring water over here, please."

Brenna accepted the water and sipped it slowly.  She wasn't certain how to proceed.  Had he been looking for her?

"We were just shopping."  She said.

"I know.  What's your name?"

"Brenna Kittiring."  She answered.

"Well Miss Kittiring, do you have a place to go?"

"Only back to Onray House." 

"I'll give you a ride."  He said.

Brenna would rather deal with the guard than accept but she couldn't do that and keep her persona intact.  Instead she nodded weakly.

"Once you finish your water we'll be off."  He tossed a few coins onto the table and she finished the water.  

The sooner she was away from him the better.  Outside his Companion was waiting.  The Herald mounted first and helped her up behind him.

She sat with both legs on one side and had to cling to his waist to keep her balance.  He seemed to know the way and soon put her down on the Onray doorstep.  He dismounted and appeared prepared to follow her.

The butler opened the door.  "Where is Lady Onray?"  He asked immediately.

"There was an accident.  I am afraid your employer is dead."  The Herald answered.

"We must send a message to her husband."  The butler muttered to himself.

"Will you please see to Miss Kittiring's comfort, I am afraid she is very shaken."

"Of course, thank you for seeing she returned."  The butler said with a nod.

The Herald mounted up again.  "I am certain everything will work out Miss Kittiring."

Brenna nodded and watched him leave.  She let the butler lead her to the library and ply her with spirits of wine.

She gave him and the gathered servants the tearful version and let them cosset her for the time being.

She knew she couldn't remain there.  Lady Onray's husband was a lecher and had only kept his hands off her because his wife would withhold her money if he trifled with her lady's maid.

It was almost a candlemark later that she returned to her room and started to pack up.

"I am sorry this happened."  The butler said with sympathy.

"So are we all."

"I am certain you will find another position."  He patted her shoulder.  

"There is always call for a trained lady's maid."  She assured him.

"We want you to have this Miss Brenna.  We know you can't wait for the Lord to give you your wages."  The butler gave her a small bag of coins.

"Oh, thank you so much."  Brenna let two tears fall done her cheek.

"I best go see to mourning preparations."  The butler departed.

Brenna pulled up the loose floorboard and removed the black silk suit and the other things she had hidden there.  She also changed into a plain brown dress of homespun cloth.  The forbidden items she placed in the bottom of her bag.  On top she placed all the gowns she had been given.

Satisfied the small room was striped of all signs of her occupancy she left.  She didn't think it wise to seek another position as a lady's maid.  She knew that few others would believe that she hadn't been used by the Lord and even fewer wanted a pretty lady's maid.

Downstairs she collected her embroidery and the few other things she had left there.

"Miss Brenna, you best go out the back.  The Lord has just arrived."  A maid warned.

"Thank you."  Brenna smiled at her and slipped out the kitchen and into the back alley.

She made her way to the street and from there made her way leisurely to the semi-respectable are of town.  The farther from the Onray house she was the more she became Tashti and less of the obedient Brenna.

Tashti bought some tubes of paint and in an alley made some careful paint stains on her hand.  With just a few adjustments to her clothing and appearance Tashti became Ella, the artist.

She rented a room that had its own fireplace, a table and a bed.  She had wanted the window that gave her a clear escape route.  She used all the money given to her by the butler to pay for the room through six months.

She hid her secret belongings again and left to collect some painting paraphernalia.  

~ * ~

"You mean she has been turned off already?"  The Herald asked the butler.

"Yes Herald.  She didn't dare wait for the Lord to return, not if she wanted to keep her reputation."  The butler verified.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"No.  I believe she wasn't certain herself."

"Well, thank you anyway."  The Herald returned to the waiting Companion.  

_:Why__ are you so desperate to find her?:_  She asked him.

"I don't know.  She just seems so fragile.  I hate to imagine her out on the streets on her own."

_:I__ am certain she is just fine, Aeric.:_  The Companion assured him.

"I would feel better if I knew where she was."  He swung into the saddle.  "Would you mind if we looked for her?"

_:If__ it would put your heart at ease.:_

~ * ~

Ella laughed at the bawdy joke of one of her tablemates.  Here Ella was just another struggling painter.  She received several requests to pose for a painting but she knew what motivated the offers and wasn't interested.

"I have the most finicky patron."  She complained to the man across from her.  "She has more wrinkles than a crushed canvas but she wants me to paint her as she _was_ in her youth.  The best I can say is she pays well."

"It sounds like a challenge."  He agreed.  "I had one who wanted a painting of with him and two nubile young woman, he must have eighty.  I barely managed to finish it."

"Why can't they just accept their age?"  Ella sighed.

"So speaks a young woman."  An older man chuckled.

"I just mean it would be easier on us, 'tis all."  Ella protested.

"I know ye did lass.  They are just trying to recapture a bit of the youth they wasted."  He explained.  "Well young miss, you are new here."

"I moved in from Brightbridge.  I needed more custom and I hated competing with my father."

"I don't blame you.  A cider for the lass."  He beckoned.

"Thank ye."  Ella accepted the drink.

"I wonder what a White coat is looking for here?"  The young man across from her muttered.

She turned to take a look, it was the Herald from the previous month.  She was very glad she had changed her appearance with judicious use of cosmetics and hair dye.  Still she turned away before catching his eye.

"Perhaps he wants his portrait done."  She suggested.

"With a face like that, I would do it for free."  A young woman giggled.

"Perhaps he is just parched."

Ella's ears heard quiet, careful footsteps approach her.

Damn.  

Ella downed the last of her cider.

"Well, I best get back.  I have to finish that commission."

"Luck to ye."  The older man bid her.

Ella donned her cloak and flipped up the hood.  She timed her rising so she would collide with a server which gave her an excuse to not look towards the approaching Herald.  Both staggered a bit but kept their feet.

"Terribly sorry."  Ella apologized.  The Herald was getting closer.

Ella headed to the end of the row were it was clearer.  From there she quickly manoeuvred to the doorway and out into the chill winter air.  The Companion was standing a ways away from the door and Ella took the chance to duck down an alley.  She scaled the wall with ease and waited on the roof.

The silvery chime of the Companion's hooves entered the alley.  Ella hurried over the roof and swiftly made her way to her rooms.  The hooves didn't follow.

Inside she quickly changed into her black suit and packed her belongings.  She used a black bag to cover the canvas one to make it less visible.  She left by way of the window.  Whoever this Herald was, he was obviously hunting her.  She was still on the roof when someone knocked on her door.  The door opened and soft footsteps entered.  They stopped at the window.

To anyone else they wall looked unscalable.  Tashti, however, wasn't just anyone.  She had been trained from a very young age to climb just such walls.

"Damn."  He uttered.

Tashti decided not to wait about and got ready to leap from this roof to the next.

_:Wait__.:_  A female voice said in her mind.

Tashti paused and looked about.  

_:We__ mean no harm.:_

Tashti decided not to listen to the voice and leaped the gap.

Behind her the Herald had climbed to the roof himself.

Tashti ran across the roof beam thankful for the moonless night.

"Can you just wait Brenna?"  He called.

Tashti hesitated again.  She could think of no reason to speak to him but her instinct told her she should.

Tashti always trusted her instincts.

She walked slowly back to the edge of the roof.  He still stood on the other roof.

"Thank you."  He said when she stopped.

"I should leave."  She cautioned.

"Has anyone told you you're hard to track?"  He smiled.  He offered her a hand to help her back across the gap.

She didn't accept it.  "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

She waited.

"Who are you?"

"Brenna Kittiring."

"Then why did they call you Ella in the Tavern?"  He pressed.

"If you are just trying to figure out who I am you are wasting your time."  She turned to leave.

"Please wait.  I am Aeric.  I was worried you wouldn't be able to find more employment.  Keara thinks I am obsessed."  He smiled a bit.  "Are you a thief?"

"Hardly."  Tashti snorted.  "If this is all you have to ask, I will be leaving."

She didn't turn back this time and was several rooftops away and quickly climbed to the ground.  A few twists and turns and she was fairly confident she lost him.  Tashti made her way to the river, always listening for following footsteps.  She turned down a blind alley still keeping to the shadows, invisible in the darkness.  The alley ended at the back wall of a warehouse.  The sound of a Companion sent her farther into the shadows.  She figured the Companion must be able to scent her like a dog would.  The man must be an idiot or very dangerous to brave this area of town.

Near the mouth of the alley the Herald appeared, his Companion trailing behind him.  He was half way to her when she saw the men gathering at the mouth of the cave.  At least twenty.

His Companion was the first to see them.  Aeric quickly moved to defend himself.

The gang was armed with cudgels and blades and Aeric had a short sword.  No matter how good he was he didn't stand a chance. 

Tashti slipped through the shadows unseen by all until she was behind the men.

"Wot's a 'Erald doin' 'ere?  I reckon we shouldn't let 'im leave."  One said.

Tashti reached out of the shadows and pulled a man back into the shadows.  He didn't have time to make a sound before she had covered his mouth and nose with her glove.  The drug in the fabric did its work quickly and he fell to the ground unconscious.

She didn't wait to choose her next her victim, she shook a knife into her hand and cracked another on the temple.  He too sank to the ground.  She didn't want to kill any of them if she could avoid it.  A man noticed the absence of his neighbour and was about to raise the alarm.  Tashti quickly snapped his neck with only a twinge of remorse.  After that the men seemed to blur together.  She sensed the battling Companion and Aeric also in the melee.

It seemed only heart beats that the alley was cleared of all the villains capable of fleeing.  Twelve remained littered across the ground.

"Thank you."  Aeric wiped a bit of blood from a knick on his arm.

"Idiot."  She said succinctly.

Aeric gave her a charming smile.  "You seem to do that to me."

Tashti knew she couldn't see her face but she still suppressed an answering smile.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine.  I knew what I could face here.  You on the other hand blindly entered a dead end wearing white."  She sheathed the knives she had used and reclaimed her bag.

She heard several Companions approach.

"Here come the cavalry."  She muttered and sank back into the darkness.

"Aeric, are you alright?"  The lead one asked.

"I am fine."

"Did you do all this?"  Another asked in disbelief.

"No.  She helped me."  Aeric realised Tashti had vanished into the shadows again.

"Who did?"

The Companion came up behind her and shoved her out into the weak light of the night.

"Bloody horse."  Tashti cursed.

The Heralds all reached for their blades again.

"Is that your mystery maid?"  One asked.

Aeric nodded.  "She saved our lives."

"She looks like a thief."  The lead Herald commented suspiciously.

Tashti waited until the Companion rejoined Aeric before turning and climbing the wall.  She had almost reached the roof before they had a chance to react.

"I can see why you have been hunting her."  Some one laughed.

~ * ~

Aeric wore solid black and followed the Lord back into the area surrounding Exile's Gate.  The Lord swore he was being blackmail, with the threat of death if he didn't obey.  The Queen had ordered him to join the Lord at the exchange.  This time he had convinced the lord not to bring that piece of street scum.

The last time their contact had not appeared.  The next time a note arrived chastising them for violating the conditions and the amount demanded doubled.

Aeric held back to keep from being seen and watched as the lord entered the same building as last time.  The Lord knew he was to wait for him just inside the door.  Aeric led the way to the corner room but allowed the Lord to knock.  

Aeric was the first to enter there as well.

"All clear."  He called over his shoulder.  The lord entered and sniffed with distain.

Aeric took a post by the window hoping to see the man before he arrived.

A gloved hand reached out of the darkness and wrapped around his mouth and he found himself unable to move.  He collapsed to the floor.  Whatever was in the glove had rendered him paralysed.

The lord spun around in time to see a lithe young woman enter by way of the window.  

She removed the black hood and mask revealing an elfin face with pale hair gilded silver by the full moon's light.  "Hello my lord."  She said softly.

Aeric could hardly believe his eyes.  It was the woman he knew as Brenna.

"There are the jewels.  Now leave me alone."  He tossed the weighty bag to her.  

She let it fall to the ground.  "I am not interested in your jewels."

"What do you want then?"  He backed into the corner.

She didn't move.  "Justice.  Just justice."

"What have I done to you?"  He asked, his voice creeping higher in panic.

"Plenty."

"Perhaps if you tell me what you think I did we can come to a peaceful resolution."

"You truly can't remember?"  She asked softly.  "Was it really so long ago?"

"Please, just let me live."  He begged.

"You sold me."  She approached him, death in her eyes.

"No."  It was more of a plea than a denial.  "You have to understand.  I knew you would be better off anywhere else.  You were too small to survive the streets."

"So I was better off as a slave?"

"You would have been clean and fed."

"Clean and fed?"  

Her laugh made Aeric's blood run cold.  He could move his arm now but it took all his strength to do so.

"You sold me to an assassin."  She continued.  "And I learned my lessons well."

"An assassin…"  The man crumpled to the ground.

Aeric wouldn't blame her if she stuck a blade in his throat this moment.  It certainly explained her amazing abilities.

She grabbed the Lord by the throat.  The bastard was sweating despite the cool air.

"Don't kill him."  Aeric managed to croak.

She paused.

"You can have justice."  He promised.

She glanced over at him.

"Please don't."

She turned back to the lord and pulled him to his feet ruthlessly.  He opened his mouth to plead for mercy and she covered his mouth and nose with one hand.  "Be silent."

The bastard quickly inhaled a dose of the chemical that laced the silk.  She let him fall to the floor unceremoniously.

"Thank you."  

She helped Aeric sit up.

"What is that stuff?"

She removed her gloves.  "This one makes you sleep for days, this one paralyses."

"And he is going to sleep."

"Yes, I thought it wiser."

"Were you going to kill him?"

"Last time, yes.  This time, I am not certain."  She sat next to him.  "Is your Companion near?"

"She will be here in a few moments."

~ * ~

Tashti paced the prison from wall to wall waiting.  The lord swore she had tried to kill him and the Council had believed him over her.  She had not seen him since she had been arrested.  Not that she expected to.  She decided that if they did let her live she wouldn't trust her instincts again.

She also swore she would settle down in some quiet little hamlet and do whatever people in quiet little hamlets did.

Somewhere above her a bell started to toll.  Tashti waited for someone to come tell her the verdict.  

It was a woman dress in dark blue of the Guard who appeared.  "They chose death.  You die at dawn."

Tashti nodded.  "Thank you."

Well, Aeric had promised her justice.  She just had thought he had meant the Lord's.

Tashti ran her fingers through the back her hair and found the small vial she kept glued there.  It was a lethal poison; she would fall asleep and simply not wake.  She had known her occupation was risky and accepted death and torture as risks of the profession and always carried a vial, now, facing death at dawn, she couldn't bring herself to use it.  

"Are you going to use that?"  Aeric asked from the door.

"Perhaps."  She faced the door.  "Care to share?"

Aeric looked as if each word was a blow.  "I tried to convince them but you are simply to dangerous to bring before Council to be questioned."

Tashti just watched him.

"I know I promised you Justice, and I will get it." 

"Didn't you?"

"Damn it!"  He pounded his fist on the door.  "I meant he would find justice not you."

"I should have slit his throat and left."  Tashti shrugged.  "Foolish move on my part."

"I will talk to the queen.  Please don't use that vial.  I know you have no reason to trust me but please, don't drink that stuff."

Tashti held it up again.

"Trust me."  Aeric pleaded.

"Very well."  She hid it again.  "Until dawn.  I have no desire to die for the amusement of the morbid."

"Fair enough."  Aeric left.

Tashti sat in the corner and waited for the dawn.

~ * ~

"She is an assassin, why should we trust anything she says."  Queen Selenay asked exasperated.

"I believe her.  He practically confessed to her."  Aeric argued.

"You were drugged at the time."  Selenay pointed out.  "The notes she sent him were quite clear.  If she didn't get what she wanted she would reveal his darkest secret."

"Yes, so long as she had her revenge she was content to let his family alone.  All she was seeking was justice."

"If he was part of the slave ring why didn't we catch him earlier?"

"Because he got out when you first started suspecting them.  I don't know."

"What do you propose I do?  We can launch an investigation but it all happened more than fifteen years ago."

"What I propose is we question her, under truth spell.  She is all the proof you need against him.  I promised her that if she stopped he would receive Queen's Justice.  Because of that promise she is going to die in a few hours."  Aeric pleaded.

The Queen hesitated.  "We will look into it.  But the fact remains, she is an assassin."

Aeric could hear the finality in her voice.  He left with out a word.

_:Aeric__?:  _His Companion, Keara, ventured.

_:Not__ now.:_

_:I__ will help you.:_

Aeric stopped in the middle of the hall.  _:What__ do you mean.:_

_:We__ won't let her die.:_  Keara promised.

~ * ~

Tashti could feel dawn approach even though she had no window.  She pulled the vial out for the hundredth time since Aeric had left.  She had kept her promise.  If she waited much longer they would come march her out into the dawn and to her death.

Aeric hadn't return so she assumed he was unable to change his Queen's mind.

She hoped Aeric wouldn't suffer from supporting her.  With her thumbnail she peeled off the wax

~ * ~

Aeric felt cold inside.  She may already be lying dead in that dark cell.  He didn't even know her real name.

He wasn't wearing his uniform.  He could barely look at it with out feeling betrayed by all he held dear.

His Queen was killing a woman for doing the same crimes he did on her orders none of which she had done in Valdemar.

Outside the sky started to change from grey to red.

Keara waited for him outside wearing the oldest tack they could find that was still serviceable and a filled saddlebag.  

He hoped this plan would work.

~ * ~

Guards were leading her to the raised stone platform where her head would be removed by one quick slice from a sharp sword.  Her hands were bound tightly behind he back and her feet were tied so she could barely shuffle along.  Several times she staggered and was yanked back on to her feet.  She stumbled on the steps and fell to her knees.  She was hauled to her feet unceremoniously.  

"Do you have anything to say?"  She was asked.

She waited a few moments to look over the people had gathered to see her die.

"Yes, I do."  She found the Queen half hidden in the shadows.  "I am not feeling generous this morning."

She pulled her hands out to reveal she had freed herself.  Before anyone could react she had a guard pulled in front of her as a shield.  She slipped the small eating knife out of his belt and released him.  Tashti balanced the blade by the point and sent it flying through the air.  It sank into its target to the hilt.

The Lord fell to his knees, his eyes wide with surprise, and a blade in his throat.

Tashti sank to her knees and blinked sleepily.  With a blissful smile on her face she collapsed.

~ * ~

Aeric watched what happened in horror.  She had taken the poison.  Someone was yelling for Healers and more were fleeing before she could do the same to them.  Aeric ran to her side.  Her skin was clammy and her face pale.

She still had a pulse but it was erratic and weak.

"Wake up!"  He shook her shoulder.  Tears streamed down his face.

Her eyes opened.

"Don't die.  Please don't leave me."  He pleaded.

"Aeric.  I trust you."  She said softly.

A healer pried her from his arms and laid her out on the stone scaffold.  He frowned in concentration as he used every bit of power at his disposal to save her.

A Companion climbed the steps and stopped behind Aeric.  

_:She__ won't survive.:_  Keara said gently.

"I know."  Aeric whispered.

_:There__ is nothing more we can do.:_  

"What did she use?"  The healer asked him.  

"I don't know.  It was a tiny vial of amber liquid."

"You knew she was going to do this?"  The queen asked next to him.

"I knew she had the poison, I knew she would use it."  He said coldly.  "If you had listened to her instead of assuming that because she was an assassin she was lying she wouldn't have had to take justice in to her own hands."  Aeric accused.  

The Selenay stepped back when she saw the pain, rage and hate in his eyes. 

Aeric returned to the prone woman he clasped her cool hand between his own.

"I have done all I can."  The Healer said.

"Please look at me, Brenna, please just open your eyes."  Aeric pleaded.

She opened her eyes again.  They were a bit clearer.  "My name is Tashti."  She whispered.

The Queen stiffened.

"Tashti, you're going to be alright."  Aeric stroked her cheek.

"Liar."  She smiled.

"Someone bring a stretcher."  The Queen ordered.  In moments one appeared, and she was shifted on to it.

Aeric trailed after the Healers not letting Tashti out of his sight.

Prince Daren appeared next to Selenay.  "What's wrong?"

"He sold his own daughter into slavery."  She stared after the departing Herald.  

~ * ~

Aeric sat next to the bed praying for all he was worth that she would survive.  He would find away for both of them to leave Valdemar as soon as she was well enough.

By law they couldn't not execute her so long as was ill.  Before they pronounced her healthy he had Keara would spirit her out of Haven.

"Aeric?"  Selenay asked from the door.

He didn't answer.

"The Council just granted her a pardon."  She walked farther into the room.  "You were right, I should have questioned her instead of letting them claim she was too dangerous."

Aeric glanced up.  "What changed theirs minds?  She killed her only accuser?"

"Seventeen years ago his lordship's daughter went missing.  Her name was Tashti.  The Council was horrified he had sold his own daughter to cover his debts."

"What are you going to do with her now?"

"That is up to you two."  Selenay left them alone.

Aeric stroked the soft blonde hair that covered the pillow.  She had been betrayed by the man who should have protected her twice so far.  It was a miracle she could bring herself to trust him.

"Tashti, I am sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Rubbish."  She murmured.

"You're awake!"

"Yes, but my mouth taste like something died in it."  She opened her eyes.  "You're still here."  She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I couldn't leave you."  Aeric admitted.

"You are angry with the Queen.  You were yelling at her before."  

"I know."

"I don't want to cause you trouble."  She looked worried.

"You have caused me trouble from the moment I met you.  Everyone thought me mad to go out everyday to search for a phantom maid.  You led me into the worst part of town.  You even drugged me.  But you are worth the trouble."  He promised.

"So are you."  She slipped back into sleep.

Aeric's heart felt like it was about to burst.


	2. Chapter 2

**C H A P T E R - 2**

Tashti was enjoying the fine fall day.  It was unseasonably warm for so late in the year and she want to miss a moment of it.  In the Field before her were the Companions.  

"Lady Tashti.  I am glad to see you are up and about."  Queen Selenay approached her.

"Only until the Healers find me."  Tashti said coolly.

"I want to apologize."

"I know.  If I had been willing to kill anyone to gain my freedom you would be foolish to have met me even to question my motives."  Tashti met the Queen's clear blue gaze.

"Aeric swore we could trust you."

"As you said, I had drugged him, it could have been all an elaborate ruse."

"I also want to thank you for convincing him to remain."

"I didn't.  He wanted to stay in his heart but was going to go where ever I wanted."

The Queen rested her arms on the top rail of the fence.  She felt sick for what had almost happened.  She had failed this strong young woman in a way she prayed she would never fail another.

"But you don't want to stay."

"Should I want to?  The only thing holding me here is Aeric."

The Queen sensed it wasn't forgiveness for Tashti's near execution that she had to earn; it was Tashti's anger on Aeric's behalf over what she saw as a betrayal of his faith in Queen and Country.

"There you are, Lady Tashti, I must insist you return before you tire yourself."  A Healer almost ran towards them.

"How am I to tire myself simply watching the Companions?"  She asked reasonably.

"Don't argue."  He started to guide her back across the grounds to the palace.

Tashti wished for a moment that she had her special gloves.  "Perhaps I will rest in the garden."  She compromised.

"Very well."  The healer huffed knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

Tashti was wrapped in blankets and given a mug of hot sweet tea and left alone in the dormant garden.  She set the tea off to the side and shook off the blankets.

She still had some lingering weakness in her limbs but considering she _should_ have been dead she couldn't complain.

Tashti still thought settling in a small hamlet somewhere would be pleasant but Aeric was adamant that he would go with her.  Oddly enough, she wanted him too.  He touched her where no one else had.  She trusted him when she had trusted no one else in years.  However, Aeric wouldn't be happy anywhere else.

Tashti was still contemplating what she should do when a woman with silver hair and a young man with pale blonde hair, both dressed quite richly, were lead into the garden by a healer.

Tashti knew they were high born and waited to see what they wanted.  They probably just wanted to satisfy their gruesome curiosity.  Tashti did not feel like obliging and refused to acknowledge them.

"You have to keep warm."  The healer scolded as she pulled the blankets back over her shoulders.

Tashti allowed her to rewrap the blankets.  It wasn't a battle worth fighting.

"You have some visitors, I imagine you have been looking forward to meeting them again."  The healer smiled but didn't notice that Tashti wasn't interested.

Satisfied she was no longer needed the Healer left them alone.

An awkward silence filled the air between them.

The young man was obviously hostile towards her.  Every line of his body shouted it to the Havens.  The woman however was more nervous.  Tashti recognized the man.  Gervain Hardren.

"Can I help you?"  Tashti asked coldly.

The woman looked at the man quickly.  "We just wanted to speak with you."  She tried to explain.  

"Then speak." 

"What right did you have to bring such blatantly false accusations against my father?"  The man demanded. 

Tashti kept a firm grip on her temper.

"You have no right to invoke my sister's name and slander my family."

Tashti felt her nails bite into her palms.  "Perhaps you mean what right did I have to disturb your meagre, shallow existence by uttering the truth."  She answered coldly.  

"It cannot possibly be truth.  My father was a fine man.  He was well regarded by his peers."

Tashti grew tired of his prattle.  With one fluid movement she rose out of her nest of blankets, her fist connected with his jaw.  He collapsed like a fallen tree.

The woman gasped her hands fluttering at her chest.

Tashti sat back down.  "If that is all, please leave."

"No, no, this isn't why we're here."  The woman protested.  "This has all come as a shock you understand."

"No, I don't."

"Well, it is just your accusations are so sudden.  My daughter was the light of our lives; he would never have done anything to harm her.  You must have been mistaken."

Tashti felt her control slip.

"You must be mistaken."  The woman repeated as she started to cry.

Tashti gracefully stood.  "I am not mistaken."  She walked past the weeping woman and out of the garden.  The first healer she saw tried once again to send her to bed.

"There is a man back there in need of your services.  Please refrain from showing in more _visitors_, I have no desire to meet them."  Tashti ordered.

With that she continued back to the Companion's Field.  Instead of stopping at the fence she continued on into the trees.  The Companions all stared as she passed.

She found a tiny grotto near the wall, which was deep enough to hide her if anyone came searching.  

"Bloody hell."  She cursed.  A stone flew through the air and shattered itself on the wall.  Clumps of grass were torn out of the ground with dirt still clinging to the roots.  Tree limbs started to thrash shaking off the last of their leaves.

Tashti kept taking deep breaths and felt her temper come back under control.  Slowly the area returned to its former tranquility.

She perched on a rock and leaned back against another.  She couldn't remain in Valdemar.  And Aeric couldn't leave it.  She knew that the sooner she left the better off they would both be.  This obsession they had would melt away soon enough.

She had the strange sensation she was being watched and measured.

_:Is__ it so bad here?:_  This voice that spoke to her before the rooftop asked.

Tashti looked about for its source but saw only a Companion standing above her.

_:Is__ it that unbearable?:_

Tashti ignore the voice, until the Companion bit her shoulder.

"Damn it."  She cursed and spun around.  "Bloody horse."

_:I__ am not a horse.:_  The voice corrected her.

"You are talking to me?"  Tashti asked incredulously.

_:Yes__, I am.  Don't you have any idea what Companions are?:_

"White horses with excellent training."  Tashti answered.

:Hardly.  We are far more than horses, but I am straying off topic.  Do you really want to leave so badly?:

Tashti still felt foolish for speaking to a horse.  "Yes.  I hate the sidelong glances, the signs against evil when I pass, the way discussions stop when I enter the room.  I just want to find a quiet little backwater and live quietly."

_:You__ would go mad if you had a quiet existence, you are not meant to sit by the fire and sew.:_

"And what would you suggest?  Remain here and be known as an assassin?"

_:Yes__.:_

"What would I do here?  I am an assassin who has a bit of talent and painting and embroidery, where would I belong?"

_:You__ wouldn't belong in a village.:_

Tashti stalked away from the Companion.  "That wasn't my question."

The Companion followed her.  _:You__ could belong here.  It would take some effort, but you could belong.:_

"If Aeric asked you to speak to me please tell him I want to decide on my own."

_:Aeric__ didn't ask __me.__:_

"Who did then?"

_:No__ one.  I have no Chosen.:_

Tashti stopped.  "You aren't answering my questions."  Turning she found herself staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  She felt as if she was floating in a sea of blue.

_:I Choose you, Tashti.:_

"You what?"  Tashti shook off the shock.

_:I Choose you.  I have been trying to corner you for months.:_  The voice laughed.

"What in the nine hells does that mean?"  She demanded.

_:It__ means, you will be a Herald.  You know, I don't know of any other Companion who had to convince their __Chosen__ they weren't horses.:_

Tashti leaned against the tree.  "Me, a Herald.  You must be joking."

_:No__.  I am perfectly serious.:_

"I am a cold blooded killer.  What does Valdemar need when someone like me?"

_:You__ are hardly cold blooded.  You are very deliberate and calculating but you have never killed for sport or enjoyment and you have never killed an innocent.:_

"Of course not.  That would be sloppy."  Tashti was offended that anyone could suggest she would be so careless.

_:You__ are also brave, intelligent, fair minded, and you have a good heart, even if you forget that it exists sometimes.:_

Tashti continued on her way to the House of Healing.

_:We__ do not make mistakes Tashti.  You are my Chosen now stop running away.:_

Tashti stopped again.  "I need to talk to a healer."  She grumbled.  "Horses do not talk."

She wondered if that poison she had taken was causing hallucinations, it wasn't supposed to.  She hoped that was it or else she was bound for a nice padded room and some sessions with the Mindhealers.

The Companion did not follow her inside and Tashti found sanctuary in her room.

"Is something wrong?"  A Healer Trainee asked.

"Yes, I believe there is.  Could I speak to a Mindhealer?"  She asked.

"Of course, I'll see who I can find."  The trainee vanished out the door.  Soon she returned with a woman dressed all in white with reddish brown hair and a charming heart shaped face.

Another Herald.  "I am Herald Talia, are you alright?"

Tashti wished it had been anyone but a Herald but she figured she could make do.

"If I told you I am suddenly hearing animals speak, would you think me insane?"  A hint of an accent crept into her voice.

"No, perhaps you have a gift for animal mindspeech."  Talia suggested.

"I haven't heard them before today."  She paced the small room.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Tashti hesitated for several moments.  "I just had an argument with a horse."

"And the horse spoke back to you?"

"Yes."

A bit of a smile quirked at the corner of Talia's mouth.  "Was this horse white with blue eyes by chance?"

Tashti didn't need to answer, Talia could tell she had hit the nail on the head.  She laughed.  Tashti drew herself up.

"I am sorry.  But this is the first time I have encountered someone who thought they were insane when they were Chosen."

_:See__, you are not insane.:_  The Companion commented.

"Could you explain what under the sun you mean by Chosen?"

Talia found herself fighting laughter again.  "I best find someone to explain this all to you."

"That would be wonderful."  Tashti growled.

"I'll be back in a little while.  Try to relax."  Talia left before she offended Tashti further.

Selenay was working at the desk in her room when Talia entered.

"You look like you just heard a funny joke."  Selenay commented.

"Of sorts.  We have a new trainee."

"A highborn one?"

Talia nodded.

Selenay selected a book off a shelf and flipped to the last used page.  "Name?"

"Tashti Hardren."

"You are joking."  Selenay said in disbelief.

"No, I am not.  She is currently down in Healer's hiding from her Companion."

"Hiding from her Companion?"

"She thought she was going insane when she was Chosen.  She asked for a Mindhealer."

"Oh dear."  Selenay stifled a laugh.  "Insane?"

Talia nodded.  "She is rather frightened.  I tried to explain but I couldn't do it.  She is rather offended I am afraid."

"At least you stayed conscious.  She knocked out her brother earlier when he accused her of lying."  Selenay took deep breaths trying not to laugh.  "What is the name of her Companion?"

"Cryni."  Talia answered.  "Will you be able to speak to her?"

"I am rather out of favour with her.  But I will try."

"That is all I can ask.  She looked so horrified when I laughed.  She told me she was worried because she suddenly understood animals and when I pressed for more details she said she had an argument with a horse.  When I asked if it was a white horse with blue eyes she nearly jumped out of her skin."

"Oh no."  Selenay lost her battle and started to laugh.  "I better go speak with her."

"Thank you.  I can only imagine what she is feeling at the moment."

"You can't sense her?"

"No, she has herself locked down so tightly I would have to pry to reach her emotions."

Selenay's brow furrowed.  "I don't like the sound of that."

She stood and hurried to the Healers.  Tashti was still in her room, her arms cross on her chest.

"I hear you were Chosen."

"I have no idea.  Why not ask the horse."  Tashti gestured to the windows.  Outside the Companion could be seen, waiting patiently for her Chosen to come to her senses.

"Do you have any idea what it means to be Chosen by a Companion?"

"No."

"When Valdemar was first founded the King wanted a way to be certain the country would always have a good monarch.  He cast a spell and prayed to every God he had every heard of.  The Companions were the answer.  Three appeared in the Grove at the far corner of the field.  One chose the King, one chose his son, and the third chose the King's Herald, which is where the title of Herald comes from.  Companions are considerably more than horses.  They are as intelligent as you or I."

Tashti glanced toward the Companion.

"When a Companion Chooses someone they are trained to become a Herald, and they have never Chosen wrong."

"Is this all to keep Aeric from leaving."  

Selenay was taken aback.  "No.  It has nothing to do with him.  You wouldn't have been Chosen for that.  You were Chosen because they believe you are worthy of being a Herald."

Tashti grimaced.  "One last thing.  Is she always going to be in my head like this?"

"I am afraid so."  Selenay smiled.

Tashti shot a glance at the Companion again.

"At least I am not insane."  She sighed.

Selenay's smile turned into a broad grin.  "I think we are all a little insane.  It is part of the job.  I'll tell the Dean to get ready for you.  Meanwhile you should spend some time with your Companion."

Selenay left Tashti alone.  Shooting glares at the window.  It looked like Cryni had plenty to say to her stubborn Herald.

Selenay was right.  Cryni was trying to coax her Chosen out of her room.

_:You__ see, now you belong.:_  She urged.

"I am not so certain, Horse."

_:Call__ me Cryni.:_

"Very well, Cryni.  I have no idea what is entailed in being a Herald."  Tashti folded her arms on the window sill.

_:That__ is what we will teach you.  Trust me.  You will probably teach us a thing or two.  Now how about we go look for Aeric.  He is currently agonizing over your futures.:_

"Fine."  Tashti slipped through the window and mounted Cryni.  "I hope you know where to find him.  I haven't seen him all day."

Cryni set out a smooth walk.  She carried Tashti around the Palace to the kitchen gardens.  Tashti sensed him before she saw him and slid to the ground.  He was sitting on a leaf-covered bench, his Companion beside him.

"You look troubled."  She commented.

"The healers let you out?"

"Well, not exactly."  Tashti shrugged.  "I used the window.  Twice."

Aeric chuckled.  "I believe that.  How are you feeling?"

"A little weak but well enough considering everything."  Tashti sat next to him.  "What are you thinking about?"

"Where to go."  Aeric answered honestly.  "I know you don't want to stay here."

Tashti glared at the gate.  Cryni waited beyond.  "Actually, I believe we should."

"Why?  You looked miserable earlier."

"Because she is threatening to chase me back here if I try it."  Tashti grumbled.

"Who is?"

"Her."  Cryni stuck her head around the gate.  "Can I ask you a few questions?  The Queen and Herald Talia couldn't answer them with a straight face."

"I'll try."

"What under the sun did she mean by Choosing me?"  Tashti asked plaintively.

Aeric looked stunned for a moment.  "I am not certain what you mean."

"She cornered me earlier and said 'I Choose you.'  And then tried to convince me I should become a Herald."

Aeric smiled.  "All Companions Choose one person and they are bound together for life.  We become Heralds and serve Queen and country and in exchange we have them, someone who is always there to listen, who accepts us unconditionally, a partner of our souls.  It is worth it."

Tashti nodded thoughtfully.  "I think I understand.  The Queen told me they have been doing it for centuries and a bit of why.  It all sounded a little strange to me."

Aeric chuckled.  "I imagine that was a bit awkward for both of you."

"I suppose.  I guess makes things easier for you."

"If you still don't want to stay, we can leave."  Aeric said honestly.

Tashti thought about it for a moment.  "I think I will give it a shot.  We'll see where it takes us."

"That sounds good to me."  Aeric stroked her hair.  "We'll see where it takes us."


	3. Chapter 3

**C H A P T E R - 3**

Tashti used the silver pencil to scratch notes on the paper.  The last of the light was dimming and she wanted to complete the chapter on Valdemaran history.

She was to start classes in the morning.  A daunting prospect at her age.  She already knew she would be facing an up hill battle.  Her classes were in the company of young trainees who had been raised in Valdemar and had a step up on her.

Satisfied she had done all she could she set her books to the side and stretched.

The last few days had been confusing and chaotic.  She had barely accustomed her self to having another creature poking about in her head when she found herself relocated from the Healer's to the Collegium in a small room on the second floor.  Out of habit she first looked for escape routes.  The window was large enough for her and there enough gap in the stone for her to find finger and toe holds. 

Satisfied she wouldn't be trapped, she tried to settle in.  Her meagre belongings had been collected from the rooms she had rented and her black suit was returned to her, with the gloves.

These she hid away.  No sense inviting disaster.  She hung her dresses in the wardrobe beside the grey uniforms she was supposed to wear.  Her embroidery hoop was next to her bed and her small lantern she used to read by she suspended above her bed with a chain.  It was of the expensive kind that had a globe of water to amplify the light.

There was still one small bundle she had to deal with.  On the bed was a black leather roll.  She locked the door before she unrolled it revealing the glittering vials made of thick hard glass carefully cushioned in small pouches.  Some contained powders others had liquids.  Not all were poisons and very few were lethal.  She refused to use lethal poisons that prolonged suffering or caused serious damage if it didn't kill.  Most brought sleep, paralysis, forgetfulness, weakness, and other temporary conditions.  There were also a collection of small darts and a blowgun, a set of lock picks she had bought for the more complex locks, and several slender silk cords, these she used to secure people when she needed to threaten or question.  All tools of her trade.  

She had taken commissions after leaving her old master.  Sometimes all that was required was to keep a target from being at a certain place and time.  An assassin didn't always need to kill.  The ones who she had killed simple never woke up but it was less than they deserved.  

Monarchs had paid her handsomely to remove a threat to their crown that was too powerful to be confronted head on.  One had been a lord and lady who kidnapped people off farms and streets and tortured them for thrills.  They had too much power for the king to attack them directly and had paid Tashti a small fortune to make certain no other farmers would go missing.  Tashti had complied.  She darted both as they slept and in the middle of the night.  When they were cold in their beds she positioned them so it appeared they were trying to flee, then lit the room on fire.  Everyone but the lord and lady escaped.  There were no rumours about the deaths being anything but tragic accidents.

Tashti carefully tested each of the corks to be certain they weren't leaking and secured them in their individual pockets.  

Absently she wondered if they knew who they had in their palace.

~ * ~

Tashti didn't offer much in the Orientation class.  The teacher, a Herald named Dirk, tried to get her included but she still held back.

When the class adjourned he gestured for her to hold back.  Tashti gathered her books and stopped before him.

"You seemed shy."  He said bluntly.  "Are you having problems with the language?"

"No, I understand Valdemaran."  Tashti felt her cheeks heat.  "I have never heard any of what you were talking about.  In case you haven't heard I thought I had lost my wits when I was Chosen.  They have been taught from a young age what Heralds were and I only encountered one a few weeks ago."

Dirk smiled.  "Do you want some help?"

Tashti brightened.  "If you have time."

"Not a problem.  We can now if you want.  You have a candlemark before you have to be at your next class.  We can catch some lunch and talk about it."

"That would be wonderful."  Tashti felt a weight go off her shoulders.  Perhaps she could catch up.

Later, after they had finished their meal and had covered some common knowledge of Valdemaran history she felt much more relaxed.

"Do you know what Gifts you have yet?"  Dirk asked conversationally.

"Not really.  I have never encountered anyone who could describe what they were."

"There are three main groups, Sight, Communication, and Fetching.  Sight consist of Farsight and Foresight, those are rather self-explanatory.  Communication Gifts are Mindspeech, Empathy, Farspeech and the like.  Fetching, my area of expertise, are Gifts that affect the world around you, Firestarting and Fetching are the main ones.  I spoke to the Healers since you are much older than the average Trainee to discover what gifts you have.  They said you had Mindspeech, a touch of Foresight, a bit of Fetching, and Healing and Empathy."

"Sounds like a lot." 

"Your Fetching, Healing and Foresight are comparatively weak.  Your mindspeech gift is fairly strong, as is your Empathy.  They also said you are some how blocking your Empathy."

Tashti shook her head.  "I have no clue if I am or not." 

"It is rare for a Herald to have Empathy and Healing.  We are a little confused as to how a Healer became an assassin."

"By necessity."  Tashti said simply.  "I had no choice."

"Understandable.  We haven't spread your history, or at least what we know of it, about.  Few people have connected Brenna Kittiring with Tashti Hardren.  It will come out eventually but when is up to you."  

A bell rang warning her of her next class.  

"You have weapons next, correct?"

Tashti nodded.

"Good luck."  He smiled.

Tashti wondered what he meant as she changed into sparring clothes.  She arrived in the salle before the teacher did and found a corner of a bench for herself.  She debated hiding her abilities but decided not too.  It would look bad latter.

The teacher, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and the physique of a fighter, wore dark grey leathers.  She had been told that all her teachers today would be Heralds so she was rather confused.  

The teacher set them to stretching and left them alone for a few more moments.  Tashti used the stretches she was used to and heard someone giggle.  She looked up and saw the smallest student, a young girl, staring at her.  She winked and smiled and returned to her stretches.

The girl tried to mimic her and almost succeeded.

Tashti's flexibility was hard won.  She worked on it daily whenever she had time.  Tashti was done when the teacher returned.  She rejoined the students on the bench and waited for her turn.  Most students were run through the drills they had previously learned and earned bruises when they made a mistake.

When Tashti's turn came about the teacher looked her over critically.  "Have you ever held a sword?"  She asked.

Tashti refrained from smiling.  "Yes."

"Choose a practice blade then."  She gestured to the rack of pot metal swords.

Tashti chose a long thin blade similar to what she preferred to work with.  She had been forced to leave her sword behind when she entered Lady Onray's service.  She made a mental note to collect soon.

She kept her grip relaxed as she faced the teacher.  Tashti had faced many fighters and didn't underestimate her opponent.  She probably had a sword in her hands since her early teen years and from her movement Tashti guessed she was a natural.

Excellent, a challenge.

Tashti let her world narrow to this fight and that was all.  Her teacher made the first move.  Tashti blocked it but allowed her movement to seem clumsy.  When the next blow came however she stepped out of the way.  She attacked before the third could come.  The locked together blades flashing, neither landed a blow.

Tashti was still fresh where as her teacher had been working with students most of the morning.  Tashti enjoyed the fight for several exchanges before she let a blow land on her side.

No sense in humiliating the teacher.

"Better than I hoped."  She nodded.

Tashti accepted the praise and returned to her seat.  

"You were good."  The small trainee whispered.

"Thank you."  Tashti smiled.

"I am Lyra."

"Tashti.  Pleased to meet you."

"How long did you have to train to get that good?"

"Seventeen years."

"That's forever!"  Lyra wailed.

"It seems that way sometimes.  You're young, you can become very good if you hard work at it."

"Will you help me?"

Tashti considered it for a few moments.  "I will."

"Thanks Tashti."  Lyra smiled.

"Pair off and spar."  The teacher finally ordered.

"I'll go with you."  Lyra grabbed her arm and led her to a spot on the floor.

Tashti enjoyed blocking the blows from Lyra's much smaller sword and forcing Lyra to block hers.  She didn't use the same speed she did with Kero to allow Lyra to meet them.  She used the same move three times in a row to get at Lyra's open side so when she did strike fast, and Lyra blocked it.

"I did it!"  Lyra squealed.

"You certainly have a lot of patience."  The teacher commented.

"She is a fast learner."

"Lyra, your mother is looking for you."  The teacher ruffled the girl's hair.

"Bye Kerowyn."  Lyra ran off.  "See you later Tashti."

"Thanks for working with her."  Kerowyn said.  "Where did you learn how to use a sword?"

"It was drilled into me when I was very young."  Tashti shrugged.

"You're good.  You don't look like you could lift a finger let alone a sword."  

"I have heard that before.  'Ye don't wanna 'old that lass.  Wot the 'ell?'"

Kerowyn laughed.  "I can only imagine.  Odd, I leave for a few weeks and I discover the Queen executed an assassin and the Companions chose a decent fighter.  Perhaps I should leave more often."

Tashti smiled and let her misinformation stand.  

"That's enough for today."  Kerowyn turned to the class.  "Stretch out and get off to your next class.

Tashti repeated her stretches and was one of the first to leave.

"Hey, wait up."  A young man a year or two her junior haled her.  "I have never seen anyone hold their own against the Captain."  He grinned.  "Where did you learn those moves?"

"I picked them up during my travels."  Tashti shrugged.

"Where are you from?"  The young man asked eagerly.

"OutKingdom.  I used to travel a great deal before a horse decided to talk to me and turn my life upside down."

"Yeah, they certainly do that."  He chuckled.  "I didn't even have time to get a change of clothes when I was Chosen.  Would you care to join me at supper?"

"I am meeting someone."  Tashti demurred.

"Right, maybe another time?"  He smiled and hurried to the Boy's Wing.

Tashti washed herself with a wet rag and changed into a fresh uniform.  She gathered a set of books and hurried to her next class.  She spent an hour repairing uniforms before supper.  It was enjoyable, she didn't need to focus on what she was doing to create small even stitches,  so she allowed her mind to drift.  

_:How__ are you enjoying yourself?:_  Cryni suddenly asked.

"Bloody horse!"  Tashti yelped.

The others giggled.

_:Relax__.  You seem to enjoy yourself in the Salle.:_

"It is something I know."  Tashti answered.

:Don't worry, you'll catch on.  I am certain you'll catch on quick.  You are a faster learner and don't need many of the basic courses that other trainees need, you could be done in four years, perhaps three.:

Tashti didn't answer.  She really needed to learn how to answer with out speaking out loud.

Finally she headed to the Common room and supper.  Aeric was waiting for her.

"So, how was it?"  He asked as she sank onto the bench.

"Mixed.  I enjoyed sparring with Captain Kerowyn and she was impressed with my abilities, which I am told is very rare, but I was completely ignorant in my other classes."  

"I remember my first day.  I was declared hopeless by Alberich."  He smiled at the memory.  "He has a way of deflating your ego with a glance."

"Cryni keeps popping into my head at the oddest moments.  I can't wait until I can block her out."

"It is hard to block them out completely and I have never had any reason to."

"I am uncomfortable with the idea of _anyone_ in my head, even if they are a gift from the Gods."

"It is part of the Companion bond.  She will never share what she knows about you with the others unless she needs help.  You can trust her."

Tashti gave him a 'don't be foolish' look.

"You have managed to bring yourself to trust me."  Aeric pointed out.

"You are different.  I feel like I have known you for years.  Perhaps it's because you have been engaged in the same…trade, shall we say?"

"You didn't trust me until you were about to die."  Aeric countered.

"Well, they say truth is found at the bottom of a bottle, trust must be found at the bottom a vial."  Tashti teased.

"Don't even consider trying that stunt again.  We barely managed to pull you back."

"I wouldn't repeat that experience unless absolutely necessary."  Tashti grimaced.  "It was far from pleasant for me.  All those snoopy Healers."

"Only you would be more concerned with the Healers than the fact you came within a hair's breadth of dying."

"I had to deal with the Healers and their constant questions and prodding."  She wrinkled her nose in distaste.  "Out of curiosity, am I allowed off the Palace grounds?"

"Of course, you aren't a prisoner."

"Good.  I think I may go for a bit of a walk later."

"Over the rooftops?"

"Of course not."  Tashti blinked innocently.  "Well, maybe if there is a traffic jam, or if there are too many people about."

"Are you going out for something in particular?"

"To get my sword.  It fits my hand perfectly and I am rather attached to it."  She admitted.  "Care to join me?"

"Why not.  I can see if I can keep up with you."

"Probably."

"Did you want to leave before dark?

"There is no need for secrecy but I would prefer it, in case I need to use that persona again."

"Exactly how many persona's have you used in Haven."

"Four.  You know about Brenna and Ella.  There was also Cherry, a minstrel of middling talent, and Merry, a woe begotten thief."

"And where did you leave the sword?"  

"In the rooms I used as Cherry.  I am paid through to midwinter."

"How can you be certain it hasn't been discovered?"

"I padlocked the door from the inside and left through the window."  Tashti admitted.  "I also created a hollow board in the bed and hid it in there.  Even knowing it is there you would be hard pressed to find it."

"You'll have to show me."  

"If you wish I can show you how to make the hiding spots."  Tashti offered.

"Thank you."  

Tashti pushed her plate away.  "Are you ready to be off?  I have to change and I can meet you outside."

"You should wear your uniform over you black suit.  It will catch less notice when we ride out the gates."

"I will."  Tashti slipped away.

It took only a few moments to change and grab her heavy cloak.

_:We__ are waiting.:_  Cryni spoke suddenly.

Tashti jumped.  "Bloody horse!"

She felt Cryni chuckle.

"I am on my way."  She padded down the hall and outside.  Aeric and both Companions waited for her.  Both were saddled in the blue and silver tack that was used only by Heralds.

Tashti easily swung into the saddle without using the stirrups.  "Lets be off then."  She smiled.  She thought Aeric looked dashing sitting casually in the saddle.

He led the way to the small side gate and out into Haven.  Tashti was familiar with the area and took the lead.  She stopped in a park surrounded by tall trees and thick brush.  "I hope you two don't mind waiting here.  You are rather conspicuous, especially with the bells."

Both Companions nodded.

Tashti shed her uniform and hid it under a bush.  Aeric did the same revealing a suit much like hers.

Tashti nipped across the street where a lamp had been broken and darkness reigned.  Her every sense was on high alert for any movement.  In the darkness between two middle class houses she scaled the wall and gained the roof.  Aeric kept close behind her using the same footholds in the worn stone.

_:You're__ good.:_  His voice said inside her mind when she stood on the roof.  She nearly jumped out of her skin.

:Sorry.:

Tashti pulled her hood up to cover her bright hair and pulled the mask over her face.  It was fitted so tightly she didn't need any makeup to hide her eyes.  

"Ready?"  She asked softly.

Aeric nodded.

Together they used to rooftops to traverse the city until the finally reached the shabby boarding house Tashti had rented a room in.  Tashti hung off the overhanging roof and used her feet to open the window.  She swung herself in easily and landed quietly in the empty room.  Nothing had been moved since she had last been here.  She got out of the way so Aeric could enter.

She removed the straw mattress and used a knife to pry the board on the far side of the bed apart.  Inside a sword was nestled in a hole that fit it exactly.  Tashti slipped it into the sheath she wore on her back.

"It's beautiful."  Aeric commented.

"Thank you.  I am quite fond of it."  She fitted the board back into place and replaced the mattress.

"That was quite fun.  Don't you agree?"  She sank onto the bed.

"Definitely."  Aeric greed and sat down next to her.  "How long did you live here?"

"Four months."  She surveyed the four walls.  "I told the landlord I was still going to travel about to go to fairs so my long absences wouldn't be suspicious."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"A harp and a flute.  They make a great cover."

"I tried to learn an instrument but I have absolutely no talent."  Aeric admitted.  

"I am not very good.  I can't practice as much as I want."  She leaned against his broad shoulder.  "I think we better get going.  Before it grows too late."

"Is that silk?"  He asked.

Tashti nodded.  "I find it is less likely to rip and doesn't rustle as much as other fabrics."

"It suits you.  Beautiful and dangerous."

Tashti laughed.  "That is probably the sweetest compliment I have ever received.  We should be off, I have classes tomorrow and you have duties."

Aeric stood and offered her his hand.  Tashti accepted.  She allowed Aeric to exit first and soon they were making their way back to the park and the Companions.  It wasn't as late as she was accustomed to when she slipped between her sheets.

She had enjoyed her little expedition and a chance to exercise her skills.  And of course Aeric's company.  She knew he was drawn to her but wasn't sure what he felt.  Was it friendship?  Did he feel responsible for her?  Thus far he had said she was beautiful, dangerous, and troublesome.  She wasn't even certain how she felt towards him.  He was attractive, intelligent, understanding, sensitive, and he made her heart pound when he entered the room.  She sighed and folded her arms behind her head.  Emotions could be so troublesome.

~ * ~

It was a week before Captain Kerowyn approached her again.  Tashti was in the Salle practicing alone in the early morning when she heard footsteps.  She recognized them as belonging to the Weaponsmaster. 

She stopped and waited.  Tashti had gotten permission to use the Salle when there were no classes and preferred that her true talent be discovered, yet.

"There you are."  Kerowyn paused in the doorway.  "I wanted to speak to you alone."

"Is something wrong?"  Tashti felt a shiver run up her spine.  This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"I understand you have a rather unorthodox background."

"That is one way to put it."

"The assassin the Council decided to execute is you."  Kerowyn stated.

"Yes."

"Would you care to explain why you didn't mention that little fact earlier?"

Tashti bristled at the accusation in her voice.  "I assume someone would mention the fact that the assassin was also pardoned, _before_ I was Chosen.  I truly didn't see what my past has to do with you."

Kerowyn stood in front of her, her arms folded across her chest.  "I am responsible for the Queen's safety."

"And, I am a security problem?  If I wanted to kill your queen there is little you could do to stand in my way."  Tashti answered quietly.  

"My Queen?"

"She has yet to forgive me."  Selenay said from the door.

"She is alive, that should be enough."

"She feels I betrayed Aeric.  She understands why I did what I did.  Even if I did act unjustly towards her."

Tashti's face betrayed no emotions.

"Lyra would like you to join us for a ride, if you aren't busy."  Selenay said to Tashti.

"It would be a pleasure."  Tashti accepted gracefully.  "If you'll excuse me Captain."  She followed the Queen from the Salle and out into the fall dawn.  

"You have made quite an impression on Lyra."

"She is delightful.  You must be proud of her."

"I am."  Selenay waved to Lyra and her brother who stood beside the waiting Companions.

"I am glad you could come."  Lyra smiled at her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the Jewels of Feena."

"What are they?"  The young boy asked.

"Several centuries ago a Queen named Feena gathered a large army and started invading her neighbours.  For twenty years she conquered and looted countries.  Her treasury was said to be so vast that it required a second Palace be built.  When she died she was buried with so many jewels it is said that her grave glowed.  When her son went to loot the grave he found that everything was gone.  It is said she is forced to walk the earth laden with all the gold and gems she had stolen as punishment."  Tashti explained.  "People have been trying to catch her ghost to steal the jewels."

"She sounds rather nasty."  Lyra wrinkled her nose.  "Does she really walk around covered in jewellery?"

"I have met those who swear they have seen her."  Tashti helped Lyra into the saddle of her sweet tempered mare as the Queen did the same for the young Prince.

Cryni had neither saddle nor bridle, which Tashti preferred.

"I imagine you have traveled a great deal."  The queen commented.

"Mostly out of necessity."  Tashti admitted.  "My…teacher…traveled constantly.  It would be foolish to stay in one place in his line of work."

"Was he a good teacher?"

"He taught me a great deal but I was property to him.  He was planning to retire and live off what I earned."

"What happened?"

"I didn't cooperate.  I refused the jobs he lined up and left him when I was about twelve."

"Was he the one who taught you to use a sword?"  Lyra asked.

Tashti nodded.  "He started my training."

"Are you as good as Kero?"  The prince, Kris, asked sceptically.

"Better."  Lyra answered for her. 

"I would say we are evenly matched."  Tashti compromised.

"Why are only girls good at fighting?"  Kris asked his mother.

Tashti and Selenay laughed.

"There are many very talented males."  Tashti pointed out.  "Urren of White Creek for example."

"Who is he?"

"He is a General in Ceejay.  You wouldn't want to face him, he is lightening with a blade."  Selenay answered.

Tashti remembered the time she met him.  She broke his nose when he pinched her bottom.  The illustrious General was a tad bit slow when it came to social niceties.

"Do you think he could come here?"  He asked hopefully.

"No.  He is insufferable."  Tashti answered.  "There is Tagon from Kata'shin'a'in.  He is pleasant and phenomenal."  And absentminded, she added silently.

"I never heard of him."  Selenay commented.

"He is a character.  He never takes contracts because he forgets who he is working for.  But he is incredibly fast with his blades.  One time he started out for Rethwellan and ended up in the Black Empire."

"Are there any boy fighters who are good all round?"  He persisted.

"Veren.  He is magic with almost any weapon, he is also polite and intelligent."  She didn't mention he gave up fighting to become a priest.

"Do you think he would come here?"

"No.  He is very happy where he is."  Tashti shook her head.  "You are stuck with _girl_ fighters."

"See, girls are better."  Lyra poked Kris.

"Your father is a good fighter."  Selenay pointed out trying to avoid a fight.

"See, boys are just as good."  He stuck out his tongue.  "Right?"  He turned to Tashti for confirmation.

"It depends on how much work someone is willing to put into training, it has little to do with gender."

Both twins were silent.

"Well done."

"I have also posed as a governess."  Tashti explained.

"How are you settling into your classes?"

"I am enjoying most of them."  Tashti confessed.  "I still can't use to my horse talking to me."

Cryni crow hopped suddenly jarring Tashti.

"Not only does she talk to me she doesn't even have the good manners to agree with me.  It always becomes an argument."  Tashti continued.

Tashti slipped to the ground just as Cryni bucked.

Selenay and the twins laughed.

"I win this time."  Tashti teased and swung back on to Cryni's back.

Cryni tossed her head but let her Chosen continue riding.

"You certainly aren't the tightest bonding I have seen."  Selenay commented with worry in her voice.

_:Its__ tight.  Trust __me__.__:_  Cryni suddenly said to Selenay who jumped but said nothing.

"I just tease her.  She gives as good as she gets."  

A bell rang from the Collegium.  The other students would be waking now.  

"I better be off.  See you later Lyra."  Tashti turned Cryni back to the stone building.

"Bye."  The twins called in unison.

Tashti was helping in the kitchen this morning and she wanted a bath first.  

_:Is__ Valdemar worth the trouble?:_  Cryni asked as Tashti dismounted.

"Ask me in a year. It is still all too new."

_:I__ doubt I will have to wait that long.:_

"Enjoy your day horse."  Tashti scratched between Cryni's eyes.

_:Enjoy_your_ day hairless one.:_  Cryni returned.

Tashti took the steps two at a time to the bathroom.  After a quick bath she hurried to the kitchens with her wet hair braided tightly.

She was the first trainee to appear.

"That hungry already?"  Mero teased her.

"I have been up and about for several hours now, of course I am hungry."  She grinned.  She loved his food.

"You can start with making the pancake dough.  The ingredients are there."  Mero knew she was fully capable of preparing dishes without supervision.

Tashti had the dough ready when the rest of the students filed in yawning and stretching.  She grabbed an apple and drifted out of the way for the time being.  When her apple was done it was time to mix another batch of batter.  

After the third batch Mero sent her off to eat some of the fruits of her labour.  With a stack of fresh pancakes she went up to the common room and snagged a seat at the end of a table.  She smothered them in honey and butter, she had a weakness for sweets, and ate in silence.  Around her students were in various stages of wakefulness.  One had his head resting on his arm beside his plate snoring happily.  One just down from her had to keep jerking himself back to wakefulness to keep his face from being buried in his meal.

Tashti had been surprised to discover that many of the full Heralds thought much like she did.  It was rather comforting, even if they were rather nervous around her.  

_:Over__ developed sense of justice and honour and under developed sense of self preservation.:_  Cryni agreed.

"That says it all."  Tashti laughed.  "What did you think of our ride?"

:You were polite and almost friendly to the Queen.:

"I like Selenay, I distrust the Queen."  Tashti took a bite of her pancakes. 

:Aren't they just the same person?:

"No.  Selenay is a mother, a Herald, a wife.  The Queen is Queen, she _must_ consider only what is best for her people."

:Like any good Queen should.:

"Aeric was torn between his love for his duty and his responsibility to me.  The Queen failed _him_."

:What should she have done?:

"She could have listened to him rather than dismiss everything he said because I drugged him.  That particular potion doesn't interfere with your mind.  I think part of what upset him was the charge I was to be killed for was being an assassin, I had _never_ killed anyone in Valdemar, well, except those two brigands."

_:You__ seem to think about Aeric a great deal.:_  Cryni pointed out.

"Stuff it."  She growled.

:You are right.  You were a threat, she had no idea of who your next target would be.:

"I doubt there are many who could afford me."  

:She doesn't know that.  You know, I want to be there when Kero discovers who you are.:

"Ought to be interesting."

:Are you going to talk to her?:

"I should."  Tashti stared at the last piece of her pancake dripping honey and melted butter on to her plate.  "Her attitude really rubbed me the wrong way.  I was a welcome addition until she found out about my past.  Then she was ready to drive me out of the country or complete that execution order herself."

:She was shocked.:

Tashti popped the last bit of pancake into her mouth and licked the honey off her lips.  "I will find a chance to talk to her later.  For now, I will focus on learning the ins and outs of Valdemaran law."

:That is all I can ask.:

~ * ~

Tashti didn't have a chance to speak to Kerowyn until the next morning.  An assistant took over the class that afternoon since the Captain was at a Council session.

When Tashti got to the Salle before dawn it was still empty.  She didn't light any of the lamps perfectly at home in the dark.

She had her sword in a sheath on her back and wore her black silk outfit since it had a greater range of movement.  She started her routine with slow graceful movements.  When every muscle was stretched properly she sped up.  She was warming up with a series of punches and kicks that were only blurs when she heard Kerowyn's distinctive stride in the hall.

Tashti decided not to stop her practice, especially since it had been disturbed yesterday.

Kerowyn paused in the doorway for several moments to watch the shadow working in the centre of the room.  There was now mistaking who the person was.

"Shouldn't there be some light."  She called and lit a lantern beside the doorway.

Tashti didn't stop.  Her body was covered in a fine sweat that glittered in the golden light.

"It isn't needed."  She said shortly not pausing.

Kerowyn left the lantern and adjourned to her office.  She left the door open so she could watch Tashti.

She had to admit, even if she was an assassin, Tashti was talented.

The room was filled with grey light of dawn when she finally was completed.

"How long have you been training?"  Kero asked as Tashti got herself a dipper of water.

"Seventeen years."  

"And you are how old?" 

"About twenty I believe."  

"So it is a family business."

Tashti shook her head.  "I was sold when I was a toddler.  I was his retirement plan.  He chose me because I showed potential for beauty and knew that a pretty face is more likely to be trusted."

"What happened?  I assume you aren't supporting him."

"No."  Tashti considered how much to say.  "I left when I was twelve."

"But you are still an assassin, surely you could have learned other skills to live off of or joined a Merc company."

Tashti sat on the bench.  "When I was twelve I had no other skills so I lived as a pickpocket for a while and did a few jobs.  When I was fourteen I looked old enough to join a company.  When I did so a Lord approached me with a job.  A highwayman was robbing and killing people on his estate and none of the guards he hired could find him.  He hoped someone more familiar with shadows have better luck.  I turned him down.  The man he hired did find the highwayman and killed him, and his wife and four children.  They knew nothing about his career, they thought him a merchant.  If I had taken the job those five innocents would have lived.  Most assassins like to kill and will be sloppy or go farther than necessary.  I dislike killing and will only kill those who are my targets.  And they don't suffer, no matter how horrible the crime, they don't suffer."

Kerowyn considered this silently.

"I never accept a job on hear say.  All my targets could not be touched by any other way and all committed gruesome crimes."

"Like what?"

"Slavery, murder, torture.  Lords who are above the law who use their lands as a hunting ground with human prey.  Kings who abuse their station and their country.  Priests who use their authority to warp children beyond recognition."  

"What methods to you use?"

Tashti glanced down.  "Poison mostly."

"You have to get close to their food for something like that."

Tashti clasped her hand about Kero's mouth.  She slid to the ground after only a breath.

"No always."  Tashti waited.  The glove was losing its efficiency so Kero resumed motor control in a few moments.

"What is that stuff?"  She demanded as Tashti helped her back onto the bench.

"The same stuff I used on Aeric."

Kerowyn looked torn between praise and anger.  Praise won.

"Clever.  I assume it doesn't absorb through the skin."

"No, other wise I would really look foolish."

"Have you ever had an accident with whatever it is?"

"Once, I had a cold and sneezed."  Tashti blushed.  "I knocked myself out when I covered my mouth."

Kerowyn laughed.  "But no one has come to harm from it?"

"No.  I just know when they would react badly and I use the other hand, which makes you sleep."

"Who else knows this?"

"Aeric and Cryni.  She was the one who suggested I tell you."

"Do you have anymore of these potions?"

"A few."  She hedged.

"I could use your talents.  And you are already dressed for it."  Kerowyn's eyes glittered.  "I noticed that stuff also limits mind gifts, I couldn't call Sayvil.  Does it work on all Gifts?"

"It is called Mage Bane, the only ones it doesn't effect are Healing and Empathy."

Kerowyn looked delighted.  "One of my students has become a touch…cocky, shall we say."

Tashti nodded.  "What do you want to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**C H A P T E R - 4**

Tashti was clinging to the wall beside the window of her target.  She listened carefully and heard two people sleeping and a large bird.  She had been warned about the bird, a Tayledras Bondbird, his perch was at the far side of the room and the people were right below the window.

Silently she pulled herself through the window.  The woman was facing away from her.  The man was lying on his back.

The bird roused and looked at her.

:Window?:

:Play Game.:  She answered him, she asked Cryni how to talk to him with out speaking.  :Just watch?:

:Game.:  He understood Tashti was just playing a human game and she had asked him to just watch.

She smiled and tapped each of the sleepers.  As they opened their eyes she clasped her hands over their mouths.  She had renewed the potion on both gloves so they both had Mage Bane on the palms.

Both went limp.

:Game over?:  The bird asked.  :Not hurt?:

:Not hurt.:  She answered.  

:What game?:

:Show they can't leave themselves undefended.:

:Not protect nest and get hurt.:  He understood.

:I like you already.  Do you want to go out?:

:Out. Food.:  He agreed.

She quickly bound them hand and foot with her silk cords.  She climbed out the window again and started climbing down.  The Bondbird flew out the window once she was clear.  When she reached the ground she picked up the dark lantern and pulled up the guard.  The Bondbird landed on her shoulder careful not to pierce her skin.  

"They well know to protect their nest better after this, eh?"  She stroked his feathers.  "Let's find Kero."

:And Food.:

"And food."  She smiled and removed the mask and hood.

She found Kerowyn in the Queen's apartments.  The guard was stunned to see a woman clad all in black with a large raptor approaching.

"Kerowyn is expecting me."  She said.

He opened the door and spoke quietly then allowed her to enter.

"I see you made a new friend."  Kerowyn laughed.

"He thought it was a good game."

"Would you care to explain why you have Vree?"  The Queen looked alarmed.

"Ask Kerowyn."

"Elspeth used magic every time I drilled her these past few months.  I had Tashti remind her there were ways around her magic."

"This charming fellow agreed they weren't vigilant enough, especially with their bed under the window."  Vree shifted from her shoulder to the back of a chair.  "They should be coming out of it right about now."

Only a few minutes later the disgruntled mages appeared at the door convinced some dastardly deed had occurred.  Tashti was stood out of the way watching them.

Tashti had to admit it was actually fun when your goal was solely to warn with no harm done.  

"Someone is in the Palace.  The woman said urgently.

Kero cocked an eyebrow.

"What is Vree doing down here and what does he mean 'good game'?"  The man asked.

"What did you do to them?"  Selenay asked Tashti.

"Mage Bane.  It renders a person incapable of movement and stops the use of most gifts."

"You did this?"  The woman turned on her.

"On orders."  Tashti confirmed.  "Vree thought it was a good game."

:Good Game.  Watch Nest.:

"Exactly my feathered friend."

"He let you do this?"  The man looked incredulous.

"Apparently he thought you weren't protecting your nest."  Tashti stroked Vree's head.

"Traitor."  The man glared at the bird.

:???:  Vree cocked his head to one side.

"I suppose I should introduce you to our newest Trainee.  Darkwind, Elspeth, this is Trainee Tashti.  Tashti, this is Herald Elspeth and Darkwind k'Sheyna."

Tashti nodded in acknowledgement.

"A Trainee?"

"Just to add insult to injury.  She has no mage gift and little training with her mind gifts."  Kerowyn confirmed.

"That was actually fun."  Tashti sat next to Kerowyn.  "Just let me say you took it better than they are."

Selenay grinned.

"I have heard of this Mage Bane.  It is incredibly rare."  Darkwind said thoughtfully.  "I can't place where I have heard of it though."

"I would be an idiot to come into Valdemar with out it.  Too many Heralds about."

Darkwind looked like he was still trying to place where he heard of it.

Tashti hoped he wouldn't remember.

"How did you get in?"  Darkwind asked, giving up on placing the name of the potion.

"The window.  It was considerate for you to place your bed so conveniently."  She smiled sweetly.  Elspeth looked like she was still fuming but Darkwind seemed to see a bit of humour in it.

"That's a sheer wall, it must be five stories."  He looked shocked.

"There are places were you can fit a toe or finger.  That is all that is needed."  Tashti explained.  "The older the stone, the quicker the go."

"I didn't think anyone but a Tayledras could pull that off."

"Did you really use it on Kerowyn?"  Selenay said finally.

"She was thinking poisons could only be used in food.  Too unpredictable.  They may have a taster, the plates could be confused, or they may not be hungry.  Blow darts and inhaled poisons are more efficient."

"So long as you don't sneeze, eh?"  Kerowyn teased.

"Well, at least this test didn't give me more bruises."  Elspeth finally said.

~ * ~

Tashti helped Lyra onto Cryni's bare back and swung behind her.

"Are you ready?"

Lyra nodded.  Excited at the prospect of riding a Companion in a race.

Beside them Aeric was sitting comfortable in his saddle.  Each Companion carried roughly the same amount of weight.

A Trainee dropped a flag and both Companions surged forward.  Tashti hunched over Lyra's small body and urged Cryni onward.  They raced across the open field watched by Heralds, Trainees, and Companions.  Cryni had challenged Keara to a race and this was the result.  It would be unfair to Keara to carry a heavier rider so some how Lyra got involved.

Their route was across the field and back and so far they were neck and neck.

"Come on Cryni."  Lyra yelled.

Tashti felt the surge of power between he knees and held Lyra tighter.  Slowly Cyrni pulled ahead.

Herald and Trainees each cheered on their own as they hurled across the grass.

Cryni was the first to reach the wall and spun about tightly.  Her lead lengthened when Keara's turn was too wide.

Cryni put every bit of her energy into reaching the finish line and the ribbon stretched between two Heralds.

Keara regained ground on the return.

Tashti felt the hot breath of the Companion on her ankle as they neared the finish.  _:Win__ and I will stop calling you horse.:_  Tashti offered.

Cryni surged forward again and crossed the line first.

Lyra cheered as they slowed down.

Trainees gathered about cheering their new heroes and the Heralds took their defeat in good nature.

"Well done."  Aeric congratulated her.

"Thank you."  Tashti accepted.

She let Lyra down first then slipped to the ground.

"She was so fast!"  Lyra ran to her parents who were still recovering.

"And to the winner goes the spoils."  Tashti said to Cryni.

:I will hold you to it.:

Trainees surrounded them and led them off to the victory celebrations leaving the gathered Heralds with lighter pockets.  Lyra ran to rejoin them.

Cryni was groomed until she gleamed by several trainees while the gathered students recounted the race.  Lyra was hailed as a hero and praised for her riding ability and bravery.

Tashti listened as her lead was shortened until it was by a nose.  She and several of the older trainees sat off to the side.

Aeric led Keara in alone.  Tashti waved and slipped away from the group.

"Enjoying your spoils?"  He asked with a smile.

"Cryni is.  I don't think she has ever been so clean.  How much money did the Heralds loose?"

"I am not certain.  I bet on you."  Aeric admitted.

Tashti laughed.  "You did?"

"I always bet on the underdog."  He shrugged.

"I heard the odds were against us."  Tashti picked up a brush and helped him groom Keara.  "How have you been, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well enough."  Aeric avoided answering.

"That doesn't sound promising."  Tashti paused.  He had a haunted look about him.  "Care to talk about it?"

"Not really."  

Tashti eyed him.  "I was going to go down to the Fairs this afternoon.  Would you care to join me?"

"Have you gone on an adventure lately?"  He referred to her tendency to roof walk.

"Not since early spring, just before you vanished."

"Vanished?"

"You forgot we were going to share supper and never appeared."  Tashti remembered how it had stung at the time.  She had planned to seduce him that evening.

Aeric blushed.  "Sorry, it was rather urgent."

"Knowing you, it would have to be for you to forget even something as commonplace as dinner with a friend.  Of course I can't get anyone to tell me what you are up to.  As if I would be unable to understand."

Aeric looked down at her with a smile.  "I am surprised you haven't taken to hanging outside windows and listening."

Tashti looked at him innocently.

"You didn't."  

"No."  Tashti assured him.  "I spend every spare moment studying.  And Kero has me testing Elspeth quite regularly which gives me plenty of time to pretend I am a spider."

"I heard she was threatening to tie you down every night only she didn't think it would help."

"It wouldn't."

"I better go rescue Lyra before she thinks she can jump the moon."  Tashti set aside her brush.  "I'll catch up with you later."

She collected Lyra and returned her to her parents who had finally recovered from the race.

In the past few months she and the Queen had made peace and Tashti had started teaching some of the weapons classes including one with the royal twins.  Both were progressing rapidly.

She had astonished all of her teachers by completing a year's worth of work in less than half that time.  

The day she spoken to Kerowyn had marked a turning point.  The concept of a country was no longer so abstract and neither was the idea of a duty to people she had never met and probably never would.

"Excuse me."  Someone called to her.

Turning she saw Gervain Hardren hurry towards her.  She hadn't seen him since last fall and could have gone a lot longer without seeing him or listening to him spout rubbish about how she had defamed his family's name.

"What?"  She asked sharply.

"I know you don't owe me anything."  He started.

"You're right I don't.  Now get to the point."

"My mother is dying and for some odd reason believes you are my sister.  She wants to reconcile with you."

"I don't even know her."  Tashti pointed out.  She could feel his worry and concern beating at her shields.

"She is an old woman who is trying to make her peace before she dies."

"I will."  Tashti consented.

"Good."  He turned and started walking away.  "Aren't you coming?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are rude?"  She asked.  "I smell like a Companion and I am dressed in working clothes.  If you can wait, I will change into something more appropriate."

He was about to protest when she simply walked away.  If he decided not to wait she knew where they lived.  She washed and changed into a clean uniform.  She strapped her sword to her back and a set of throwing knives to her arms.

_:He__ is getting impatient.:_  Cryni warned.

_:Let__ him.:  _She brushed her hair out of its braid and left it free down her back.

_:Quit__ primping and get down here.:_  Cryni ordered.

"Relax."  She set her brush down satisfied with her appearance.

Gervain was waiting at the palace gate with his horse and Cryni.

Tashti swung up on to her bareback.  There was no point in using a saddle on such a short ride when Cryni found bareback more comfortable.

"Lead on."  She ordered.

He was obviously rankled by her attitude.  He clambered into his saddle and led her out into the city.  After a few turns they arrived outside a massive house with a yard, a luxury in the cramped city.

Tashti had dismounted before a groom even took Gervain's reins.

"Follow me."  He led her inside and up the stairs.

Tashti noticed rugs were everywhere to keep sound from disturbing Gervain's mother.  

She was shown into a room on the second floor where the woman was propped up on several pillows wrapped in a white nightgown.

Tashti knew at a glance she was in perfect health.  

"Please don't tire her."  Gervain said quietly.

"I won't."  Tashti promised.

The Lady Hardren was ringing her hands as Tashti approached.  Tashti sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Why do you want to see me?  I know you are in perfect health."  Tashti said directly.

"I wanted to speak to you."  She answered.

Tashti waited.  She was very uncomfortable in this house and wanted desperately to be back at the Collegium.

"I am very sorry for everything."  The woman started to cry.

Tashti stiffened.

"I finally brought myself to go through Gerard's papers.  I found the letter's he received from that man you sold you to.  I am sorry I doubted you."  She grabbed both of Tashti's hands in her own.  "My poor little girl."

"My lady, I have no desire to disturb your family further."  Tashti tried to withdraw her hands.

"You have grown up into such a beautiful woman.  Much stronger than I could ever be."  She traced a line down Tashti's cheek.  "You were so young, so tiny.  You probably don't even remember me.  I know you will never forgive me for not protecting you but I just wanted to see my little girl one last time."

Tashti had no idea what to say.

"The papers are in the drawer there.  He sold you when his debts were too large for him to cover, he never told me but we were about to lose the house.  When I was visiting my sister he sold you to that filthy man and told me you had some how escaped the yard."

Tashti removed the papers.  There was even a receipt for her with her name listed and Tashti Hardren.  When she had started the hunt for the man who sold her she never thought she would actually find her family.  She had thought she was a street child with no family.  She only wanted to stop him from doing the same to others, especially after meeting a girl who had been sold as a sex slave.  The girl's spirit was more than broken, it was crushed beyond all repair.

It was rather depressing to see her life reduced to numbers.

"I don't know what to say."  She said finally.

"I know you don't owe us anything but I want to get to know you.  I want Gervain to get to know his sister.  Please say you will come live with us for your summer break.  I understand if you don't wish to."

Tashti looked at the woman in the bed realising suddenly she was her _mother_, a person she had rarely thought of.  Then she realised that shallow prick was her brother.

"I want to consider it."  Tashti stood up and replaced the papers in the drawer.

Her mother clasped her hand between both her own.  "Please at least visit me, I want to know you.  I have missed almost your entire life."

"I will be by in a few days."  Tashti promised and hurried out.

She didn't wait to be shown out.  Instead she swung up on Cryni and urged her away from the palace.  She needed to clear her head.

_:Are__ you alright?:_  Cryni asked with concern.

"Fine.  Just very confused."

Cryni sent her a wave of love and weaved her way through Haven and out into the green fields beyond.  It was noon before Tashti dismounted beside the river.

She sat on the banks staring at the swirling river.  "She a receipt for my sale." 

_:Do__ you need to talk about it?:_  Cryni sank down next to her.

"It said 'Tashti Hardren, 4,000 gold pieces.'  That old bastard certainly didn't need me to retire, he had plenty of money."

_:Perhaps__ he wanted a child to pass his art on to.:_

"Perhaps."  She leaned against Cryni's neck.  "I am confused."  

_:I__ know.:_  

"She wants me to live with them for the break."

_:Will__ you?:_

"I don't know.  I want to get used to the idea first.  Now I want to know why he bought me."

_:There__ is only one way to do that.  Do you want to hunt him down?:_

"Would you mind if we did?"  Tashti asked seriously.

_:If__ you need to, we will.:_

"I feel I should."

_:We__ should be off quickly then.:_

Tashti agreed.  "It will give me a chance to deal with some unfinished business.  Don't worry, nothing bloody."

_:Are__ you ready to return.:_  Cryni gracefully stood.

"Yes.  We can leave in the morning."  Tashti leapt on to Cryni's back.

They returned via the swiftest route.  Tashti groomed Cryni and return to her room to pack.  She packed no uniforms.  Instead she packed plain tunics, shirts, and trews that would be unremarkable in any country that could also be adapted to whatever role she chose.  Her roll of poisons was also packed.  She wanted to refill some of the vials while she had the chance.

She had a large collection of coins from many countries so she could travel in moderate comfort.  These she left on her desk so she wouldn't forget them.

Everything she needed fit into a single set of saddlebags.  As she was trying to think if she missed anything a knock on her door made her jump. 

"Come in Aeric."  She called.

"I thought you wanted to go to the fair.  Why are you packing?"

"Something came up.  I should return before classes resume."  Tashti assured him.

"I'll join you."

"No.  I would prefer to do this alone."  Tashti protested.

Aeric looked suspicious.  "Where are you going?"

"It's personal."  Tashti didn't feel comfortable revealing her destination.  "Don't say I shouldn't go.  I am not a child stumbling about blindly.  I know what I am doing."

"I am right in guessing it will be dangerous?"  Aeric countered.

"The road always is.  It is nothing I can't handle.  It is just some business I need to handle _on my own_."  Tashti stressed.

"You are only in your first year.  You shouldn't be going anywhere alone."

"I was alone before I was Chosen.  Cryni agrees I should go.  I am fully capable of handling whatever is thrown my way.  I don't need you hovering about."

"Very well."  He left her.

Tashti closed the door.  She felt bad for what she said already.  He was her friend and was just concerned for her.

She forced Aeric from her mind and wrote several notes.  One to Kerowyn saying she had some thing she needed to handle, one to Lyra to apologize for leaving with out saying good bye and assuring her she would return in a few weeks, one for the Hardrens saying she was unable to join them for the summer, and the last to Aeric.  She stumbled over what she wanted to say.  Finally she just said she would return soon and apologized for snapping at him.

Satisfied everything was taken care of she noted it was starting to grow dark.  She crawled into bed knowing she would be up early and she hated traveling tired.

The next morning she was up well before dawn and dressed plainly.  She chose a worn, plain leather kit for Cryni and saddled her with all the straps and rigging for long distance travel.

The sky was just starting to grey when they rode out the gates.


	5. Chapter 5

**C H A P T E R - 5**

Tashti led Cryni around the people packed into the city for the trading season.  People tried to catch her attention as she passed but she ignored them.  Her goal was in the centre of the oldest part of the city.  The change between tents and stone was sudden and she was in the heart of Kata'shin'a'in.  Here were the Temples and inns that had stood on the edge of the Plains for centuries.

She wanted one particular temple.  It was down a back alley tucked away from passers by.  The alley was so narrow it was in permanent gloom.  She knocked sharply on the door and waited for footsteps.  A young man opened a small portal in the door.

"I want to speak to Veren."

"Who are you?"  The young man demanded.

Tashti reached between the bars and grabbed his collar.  "I want to speak to Veren."  She repeated pulling him onto his toes.

"Hello my dear."  Someone laughed from inside.

Tashti released the boy and Veren opened the door for her.  "It's been a long time Veren."

"Too long, Silk.  I must say, you look much more balanced."  Veren was tall with broad body of solid muscle 

"So do you."  She smiled up at her friend.  "How is the priesthood treating you?"

"Very well.  Perhaps you should tie your horse and come in for a drink and we can catch up."

Tashti looped the reins around Cryni's neck and followed Veren into the stone building.  The interior was as sparse as the exterior.  The men who lived here were generally former fighters who wanted to make amends for their lives with prayer and contemplation.

"What brings you to my door step?"  He asked as she sat in a chair in a torch lit room.

"I am looking for Tirune."

Veren looked shocked.  "You've decided to kill him?"

"No.  I only need answers."

"Ah yes, your vendetta."  Veren nodded.

"No, my Vendetta was completed last fall.  I was sentenced to be executed and then pardoned, after my execution date."

"And somehow you survived."  Veren laughed.  "I have heard he's here in Kata'shin'a'in.  I have not seen him however."

"I can find him."  Tashti assured him.

"What are you doing now?"

"Do you remember the tales of Captain Kerowyn?"

"Yes, she rode into Valdemar facing an impossible situation won the battle by a miracle and became a Herald."

"Well, I rode into Valdemar, hunted that bastard until he was in the palm of my hand and then everything went out of control.  Somehow I ended up Chosen."

"This is rich.  Silk, the terror of the night, was chosen to uphold the law."

"The horse outside is my Companion.  Anyways, I work with Kerowyn now."  

"A great change for you."  Veren laughed.  "You have found your place there?"

"Yes, I think so.  I am happy there, but I want to face my ghosts before I face my future."

"Better now than later."  Veren poured them each a glass of sweet cold water.

"There is a young boy there who has decided to idolize you.  He runs about slaying dragons and ignoring the damsels most of the day.  He was complaining that all the good fighters were female so I mentioned you and a few others."

"Ignoring the damsels in distress?  I am certain he will discover them soon enough."  

"Probably.  Now, what has been happening with you?"

"Not much, the trading seasons come and go but we remain here."

"Sounds dull.  I don't think I could do it."

"It's peaceful, that's what's important for me."

"I'll remember that when I need peace."

"I am afraid I can't offer you lodgings."

"That's fine with me.  I already have a tent on the edge.  I better go while I still have light."

"I hope you find Tirune before he finds you."

"Has he been looking for me?"

"I heard some rumours once he was but you can never be certain."

Tashti fingered her temporarily brown hair.  She also had makeup on that gave her a weathered look.  "Do you think he would recognize me?"

"No.  Very few would."

Veren showed her to the door.  "Stop by again before you leave."

"I will old friend.  If you are ever in Haven stop by."  Tashti shook his hand and left.

She led Cryni back to the main street.

_:Where__ shall we look?:_  Cryni asked.  

:I think I will speak to the Shin'a'in.  Perhaps they can give me an idea where to start.:

_:Good__ plan.  I heard they are here in the livestock area.  They are using a very plain tent so they don't stand out.:_

_:We'll__ go now.:  _Tashti mounted and let Cryni choose her way through the crowd.  

Tashti didn't even have a chance to dismount before the tent flap opened and young man with white hair dressed in dark blue stepped out.  Tashti slipped to the ground.

"I didn't expect a Herald to show up here."  He said pleasantly.

"It wasn't exactly planned."

"It doesn't matter.  I would like to hear about my friends.  Please come in.  I am An'desha."

"I'm Tashti and this is Cryni.  I remember hearing about you at the Palace.  I am rather recently Chosen."

"Do you know Elspeth and Darkwind?"  He let both of them into his tent.

Tashti grinned.  "Oh yes.  I am the greatest pain in Elspeth's side these past few months.  I have some rather unique talents that Kero uses to prove time and again that magic will not stop everything."

"You aren't a mage."

"No.  Which makes my success so painful.  Darkwind finds it rather humorous and Vree thinks it is all a great game.  When I left everyone was content and Valdemar was at peace, but who knows about when I return."

"I'm glad they are happy."

He offered her a bowl of stew and another of a strong tea.  "I am here alone so your company is welcome."

Tashti accepted the food.  "Thank you.  I accept your hospitality."

"Wonderful.  Have you met Karal?"

"No.  Afraid not.  I have met his large bossy cat however.  I believed I scared him out of his fur."

"What happened?"

"I have a talent for climbing walls, among other things, and just peeked over a window as he was jumping onto the ledge for a nap.  He yowled, swore, and cursed at me."

"I wish I had seen that."  An'desha laughed.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you don't resemble the Shin'a'in very strongly.  Your features are too narrow, too sharp."

"Most people say that about my hair or eyes."  An'desha looked surprised.

"I have seen too many people who have been Changed perhaps."

"You have?"

Something told Tashti she should speak of the last job she took with him.  That it would bring him some peace.  "Firstly, I am an assassin, and a very good one.  Last year about this time I was offered a bag of coins by a Changechild to kill her master and free her fellow captives.  It was every coin they had collected for years.  I listened to her story and accepted.  Killing him was easy.  While many of the girls had been Changed he hadn't been the one to do it.  The hard part was the girls, there were five all together and the one who had commissioned me was the one in the best shape.  The youngest, was completely catatonic.  She was the only full human and she had been sold to him only a week but there was nothing that could call her back."

"And the other four."

"They reminded me of a half finished work.  They had very cat like features and swore he wasn't the worst master they had.  Their creator had made cruelty an art form.  When he vanished the man I killed took them as his own.  They built a small home in the Pelagirs where they live mostly off the land now.  They're happy." 

An'desha seemed pleased to hear that.  "I'm glad they, at least, are safe."

"I doubt any man would risk getting near them now, they are adamant that no man should rule them again."

"You gave them back their money."

Tashti nodded.  "I had enough saved that I could afford to be generous and take on a few extra cases."

"You hunted down the others like them didn't you."  An'desha guessed."

Tashti nodded.  "Many were dead before I could get to them, but some I saved."

"Thank you."  An'desha smiled sadly.

Tashti didn't ask why he was thanking her.  "Every time I looked at them I saw me."

"You were sold into slavery?"

She nodded.  "When I could barely walk I was sold to an assassin who wanted an apprentice."

"I am sorry."

"Thank you, but it is in the past, or at least it will be soon.  I am looking for my teacher."

"The assassin?"

"Yes, his name is Tirune.  He is supposed to be here somewhere."

"I haven't heard of him."

"It was a long shot.  I will find him soon enough."  Tashti finished the stew and set the bowl down.

"You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to."  An'desha offered.

"Thank you.  I shouldn't be too long.  I have to get back to my classes."

"How do you plan on dealing with him?"

"By tying him up and asking some long overdue questions."

"You are going to let him live?"

Tashti nodded.  "I plan to."

An'desha seemed reassured.

"What brings you to Kata'shin'a'in?"  Tashti leaned back against Cryni.

"Knowledge."  He said simply.

"What kind of knowledge?  If you are looking for someone I know some people who may help."

"No.  It's more esoteric."

"Ah, can't help you there."  

"I know."

"Why don't we leave our searches for tomorrow and enjoy the city."

An'desha hesitated.

"Cryni can guard your tent.  I have to collect some feed for her anyway."

"Very well."

Tashti stood and let him lead the way out into the festival-like city of tents.  Lanterns cast enough light for the merchandise to be seen clearly and sweet scents hung in the heavy air.

Tashti took a deep breath.  "I have missed this place."

"You have been here before?"

"Many times."  Tashti confirmed.

They wandered through the stalls aimlessly for most of the evening before returning to An'desha's tent.

Cryni approved of Tashti's choice of feed and ate while they settled in for they night.  Tashti unrolled her sleeping roll and was asleep almost instantly.

Tashti awoke several hours later.  Something had disturbed her light sleep.  She made no betraying moves as she listened for what disturbed her.

There was a slight movement of air and she heard the scuff of someone moving inside the tent.  Tashti could tell they were near An'desha.  She suddenly realized with his slender build and pale hair he might be mistaken for her.  Tashti didn't wait.  She bolted out of her bed and wrapped her arm around the neck of the intruder.  They dropped something as they tried to pull her arm away from their neck.  A magelight flared to life as An'desha sat up.  Tashti's captive went limp but she didn't ease her hold.  She used her gift to summon the vial of Mage Bane to her hand.  She uncorked the vial and held it under his nose.  This time his surrender wasn't feigned.

"What is that stuff?"  An'desha asked as she replaced the cork.

"A little trick I picked up a few years ago."  Tashti quickly tied his hands and searched the man for weapons.  He was well armed.

She knew all the possible hiding places and left none unsearched.  Satisfied she retied his hands back to back and tied that to a cord looped around his feet.

"Do you know him?"  An'desha asked behind her.

Tashti sat back on her heels and stared at her captive.  "Yes.  Cryni, if he moves, break his legs."

Tashti led An'desha off to the side.  "He is the man I have been searching for."  She said quietly.  "He should be coming out of it in a few minutes."

As usual the movement returned first to the head and progressed downwards.

They watched and waited as he looked about.  Tashti knew he was well aware of being searched and tied.

"I didn't leave anything within reach."  She commented.  "Who are you looking for?"

Tirune glanced between them and drew back.  "I must have entered the wrong tent."

"Bull.  Try again."  Tashti waited.  He didn't seem so big now and he had gained more deep creases in his face.  He still had the same iron-grey hair he had eight years before.  

"I don't understand?  It is all an honest mistake."  He shook his head.  "I was looking for my daughter."

"I suppose that is close to the truth."  Tashti muttered.  

"What are you going to do?"  An'desha asked.

"Not a clue, yet."  Tashti sighed.  "He isn't going anywhere and I am tired.  Cryni, would you mind watching him for a bit?"

_:Don't__ worry.  I will make certain he goes no where.:_  Cryni bared her teeth.

"Thanks.  Move and she'll trample you."  Tashti informed her captive.

"No need for her to stay awake.  I can make certain he won't go any where for the rest of the night."  An'desha offered.

"Thanks."  Tashti returned to her bed.

An'desha stared at Tirune for a second and returned to his bed.

Tashti remained awake for sometime watching Tirune struggle with his bonds.  He would soon realise the knots tightened when you struggled against them.

When he stopped Tashti allowed herself to fall asleep.  

At dawn she pulled herself out of bed.  Tirune had managed to fall asleep with his chin tucked into his chest.  An'desha was just starting to rouse.

Tashti and Cryni immediately went in search of a source of water so they could freshen up.  Her head was starting to itch from the dye and she also wanted to scrub the make up off her face.  No sense keeping her disguise when she had her quarry safely trussed back in An'desha's tent.

She found a well and poured a bucket of the cold water on her head and gasped as it hit her.  The water ran brown as it fell to the earth.

She lowered the bucket again and repeated the dousing.  It only took a few more buckets for the water to run clear.

_:I__ bet that woke you up.:_  Cryni commented dryly.

_:Care__ to experience it first hand?:_  Tashti countered.

_:No__, that is quite alright thank you.:_  Cryni backed up.

Tashti used the bucket to pull up a bucket of water for Cryni.  She used a corner of her towel to scrub her face clean.

_:You__ are back to beautiful.:_  Cryni commented.

_:Flattery__ will get you whatever you want.:_  Tashti laughed.

:A berry tart.:  Cryni answered promptly.

:We can do that.  I think it would only be proper to fetch breakfast since An'desha is kind enough to let us bunk with him.:

_:Get__ up and we can get it quicker.:_  Cryni urged.

It took them very little time for them to find a vendor with divine smelling pastries.  Tashti was glad she didn't have to deal with reins as they returned since her arms were full of food.

An'desha had just emerged from the tent when Tashti stopped.  He stared for several heartbeats before shaking himself.  "You look much different this morning."

"I just washed up good."  Tashti assured him.

"Your prisoner is awake and protesting his innocence again."  

Tashti slid to the ground carefully.  "We can eat then deal with him."

"Sounds good.  I'll return in a moment."  An'desha headed to the well.

Tashti scowled at the tent flap and it drew out of the way enough that she could get through without dropping anything.  Cryni followed with her head and ears up looking like an illuminated Companion.

"Miss, hurry before they return.  They believe I am a thief, it was all a mistake."

"That one is beyond pathetic."  Tashti set down her load on a low table.

He drew in a breath when he saw her face.

Tashti turned her back on him and changed her clothes then groomed Cryni.  

"You don't go armed?"  He asked.

"I am always armed."  Tashti assured him.  "There you go Sweeting."  She finished grooming very quickly.

Cryni lipped her shirt.

Tashti offered her the berry tart she had promised and took a seat on a pillow waiting for An'desha to return.

Tirune was watching her like a hawk.  Tashti ignored him.  Instead she pulled out her comb and started teasing the tangles out of her hair.  It fell a in a sheet of pale gold to her hips but she was as quick and efficient with the comb as she had been with Cryni's brush and it soon submitted to a tight braid.

An'desha finally returned clean and ready for breakfast.  He ignored Tirune as well as they tucked into the feast.

"I am going to have to find this vendor again."  An'desha said when the last crumb had been eaten.

"Just follow your nose and you'll find him.  His pies smelled incredible."

"I suppose we should deal with our captive.  Do you want me to leave?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all.  I'll be back later."  An'desha smiled and left.

Tashti rose and pulled a knife from her boot.  Its keen edge sliced through the silk cords easily.

"It's been a long time."  She commented

Tirune rubbed his wrists and watched her warily.  "Eight years."

"Give or take."  Tashti agreed.  "Fancy meeting you here in Kata'shin'a'in after all those years."

Tirune didn't take his eyes off her as he removed the cords around his ankles.  "Why were you looking for me?"  He asked.

"I just want some answers."  Tashti assured him.  "You see, I traced my roots and found my family.  They were surprised to discover I was still alive, well, except for my father.  He tried to have me executed."

"He's a fool."  Tirune sneered.

"He _was_ a fool."  Tashti corrected him.  "He died at my execution with a blade in his throat.  Rather dramatic.  You paid him a great deal to buy me.  Odd, since children are easily found for much less than 4,000 gold coins."

"How did you find him?"  Tirune sat on a stool across from her.

"I tracked your movements back to Valdemar.  At first I thought you had dealt with someone in that slaving ring the Queen discovered.  But you were never that sloppy.  If they were discovered someone may come looking for you.  Instead I looked for a man who was willing to do anything for money but was unlikely to continue his criminal activities after you left and hence was unlikely to be caught and snitch on you.  I focused on the highborn.  One who was desperately in need of an infusion of funds seventeen years ago.  The moneylenders were quite helpful there.  The told me that seventeen years ago Lord Hardren was about to lose his house and suddenly found enough money to pay off all his debts."

"Clever."

"The Queen recognized my name just before I was going to die and pardoned me.  My mother found a receipt for 4,000 gold pieces for me, complete with my name."

"It seems you have pieced most of it together.  Why do you want to ask me questions?"

"Why me?  Why anyone?  You didn't need someone to live off of if you had 4,000 gold pieces."

Tirune said nothing for several minutes.  "I wanted to pass on my skills and talents."  He finally said.

"So, why me?  Why not some child from the street?"

"I saw you climb out a window when you were barely able to walk.  That kind of fearlessness and bravery are rare.  I knew you could become one of the best with training.  I offered you father 4,000 gold, all my savings, for you.  He accepted eagerly."

Tashti thought for several moments in silence.  "You are still a bastard."

Tirune grimaced.  "You were such a quick girl.  If you had just stayed you could have become the deadliest person alive.  Instead you vanished."

"Instead I chose not to stay with a sadistic bastard who treated me like a piece of property."  Tashti corrected.  

"So what are you now?  A seamstress?  A cook?  Or is that young man your husband?"

"An'desha?  No.  He is a fellow traveler who offered me shelter."  Tashti eyed him.  "I am many things.  A thief, an actress, a minstrel, an artist, a lady's maid, a cook.  I am whatever I need to be."

Before Tirune could say anything she stood. 

"I am an assassin."  She said quietly.  "I have made quite a name for myself."

Tirune glanced down at the silk cords on the ground.  "Silk."

"Foolish name, isn't it?"  Tashti laughed humorously.  "As one king put it.  'Strong, beautiful, expensive, and deadly.'"

Tirune tensed.  

"You have answered all my questions.  You may leave."  Tashti ordered coldly.

Tirune stood.  Tashti could feel his fear beat against her shields.  He staggered out blindly.  Tashti knew he would never seek her out.  When he was gone Tashti sank on to a pillow.  Cryni rubbed her nose against Tashti's arm.

"That was harder than expected."  Tashti rubbed her soft nose absently.

_:He__ will fear you for the rest of his days.:  _Cryni said.  _:He__ will never consider taking another student.:_

"That's one good thing."

:You are more than Strong, beautiful, and deadly.  You are also good, brave, gentle, intelligent, compassionate, and my Chosen.:

"Thank you.  I needed to hear that."  Tashti hugged Cryni's neck.  "You may have scared the wits out of me that day, but you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me."

_:More__ wonderful than Aeric?:_  Cryni teased.

"More wonderful than Aeric."  Tashti confirmed.  

_:You__ are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me too.:_  Cryni assured her Chosen sending her a flood of love and understanding.  _:Now__, enough considering what may have been and lets go find An'desha and do some shopping.:_

Tashti felt the pain of years melt away.  "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**C H A P T E R - 6**

The lights of Haven were all that told her that she was close to home.  She was tired to her core and ready to crawl into the first bed she found.  She had pushed hard to get back here before classes resumed and had barely made it, there were three candlemarks till dawn.  It would still take her over a candlemark to just get to the palace and then another to get Cryni bedded down.  She doubted she would get a chance to sleep more than a few minutes of sleep before the bell rang.

_:If__ you sleep you won't wake up in time.:_  Cryni reminded her.  __

"Don't say that."  Tashti groaned.  "I am about to drop."

:So am I.  Have a bath before you go to class, you smell like you have been in the saddle for weeks.:

"I have been in the saddle for weeks."  Tashti pointed out.  "But you are right, I smell a bit ripe.  I'll have a bath and have a bit of a workout before breakfast.  That should wake me up some."

:You could go for a bit of a scramble and talk to Aeric before you go to class.  I know you still feel guilty for snapping at him.  He still has no idea why you took off suddenly.  That should wake you up better than working yourself to exhaustion.:

"I'll do that then, after the bath."  Tashti suppressed a smile.

:You can give him those odd little knives you bought for him.:

"They aren't odd, they are obsidian."  Tashti corrected.

:And sharper than razors, I know.  In essence they are chipped stone and very odd.:

Tashti didn't have the energy to argue with her.  The knives had been beautifully crafted and she knew they were worth the money and since Aeric relied more on knives than she did and she wanted him to have them.

She was still smiling when the guard stopped them.

"Running late aren't you?"  He asked.

"Or a bit early, it depends on how you look at it."  Tashti countered.  She answered the rest of his questions patiently before they were allowed to continue on.  It took her longer than normal to groom Cryni and take her bags up to her room.  She tucked away her leather bundle and took out the obsidian knives and left the bags in a corner to deal with later.

Grabbing a fresh towel and uniform she dragged herself to the bathing room.  She turned it on the cold water and stuck her head under the tap.  It was cold as a winter lake and her heart raced at the shock.  Satisfied she ran a tub of hot water and scrubbed herself quickly getting rid of the dirt of the road and got out to before she fell asleep.

Dressed and refreshed she returned to her room and picked up the knives.  She debated for a few moments whether she should walk down the hall or sneak in his window.  She decided to take the high road and slipped out her window barefoot.  It was still dark outside when she slipped in his window silently.

He was sprawled on his back with one arm resting above his head and a sheet rested low on his abdomen.  She grinned and admired his bare chest.  She shook his shoulder to wake him up.  He started to sit up when he saw her.

"You're back."  He said looking somewhat shocked.

"Of course, I am, I have classes."  Tashti said offended.

"I wasn't certain you would.  You looked upset when you left and no one knew where you went."

"I had some questions I needed answers for.  I made a trip to Kata'shin'a'in, saw a few friends and talked to my old teacher."

"When did you get in?"

"I just did.  I haven't had a chance to even catch some sleep yet.  I wanted to give you these."  Tashti dropped the bundle of knives on his lap and sat on the edge of the bed.

He unwrapped the bundle and picked up one of the knives and tested the edge.  It cut deep.

"Damn.  They are sharp."  He cursed and looked around for something to staunch the bleeding.

Tashti took his hand between her own and used her Healing gift to seal it.  "They are obsidian.  It is almost impossible to dull them."

"I have heard of them but I had no idea where to find them."

"The obsidian is found near dormant volcanoes and there are very few of them in the area."  Tashti released his hand.  "The people in the area these came from have hundreds of uses for it like mirrors, knives, and jewellery, they are incredible.  I bought an obsidian mirror for Lyra."

Aeric admired the knives in the weak light coming in the window.  "They are beautiful."

"I am glad you like them."  Tashti grinned

"You shouldn't have.  These must have been incredibly expensive."

"I wanted to.  I know you use knives and I thought you should have the best possible.  Even if these things chip they are incredibly sharp.  Some knife-healers prefer them since they are sharper than any knife."

Aeric put the knives on a bedside table.  "Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

Tashti nodded.  "Apparently he chose me because I climbed out a window when I was a toddler.  It was hard to face him but I feel much better now.  I was worth 4,000 gold to him."

"That is incredible."  Aeric was honestly shocked at the figure.

"He was rather shocked to discover that I hadn't become a seamstress or something else rather ordinary."

Aeric chuckled.

"He actually thought I was married.  I was staying with a Shin'a'in and he snuck into a tent intent on killing me.  He mistook An'desha for me and was about to act when I caught him.  We left him trussed up like a pig for the night."  Tashti grinned at the memory.  "After talking to him he decided I was more than he was willing to risk and cleared out of the city with his tail between his legs.  Since I let him go he knew I didn't consider him a threat."

"Is he a threat?"

"No.  He is mediocre at best and stiff with age.  Veren has promised to make certain he doesn't head to Valdemar."

"Who is Veren?"

"An old friend.  He looked out for me when I was younger.  I owe him a great deal.  He finished my sword training."  

"He must be good."

"Veren Taris is one of the best."

"_That _Veren?"  Aeric asked in disbelief.

"That Veren."

"I heard he was dead."

"No, he became a priest and dropped out of sight.  He is rather fanatic about his privacy so he rarely leaves his temple now.  Enough about my travels, what's happened while I was gone?"

"Not much really.  Lyra was rather upset that you left."

"I know it was rude."  Tashti stood up and started to pace.  "I spoke to Lady Hardren and I needed some answers.  I had to leave immediately if I wanted to get back before classes resumed."  Tashti clasped her hands in front of her and turned to face him.  She hated apologizing.  "I didn't mean to snap at you.  You were just worried for me and I ripped your head off.  I am sorry."

"I know, you wrote it in your note."

"All two lines of it."  Tashti grimaced.  "I didn't know what to say."

"You were right.  I was hovering.  You are more than capable of defending yourself."

The bell signalling it was time to get up rang.  

"Well, I better get ready for class."  

"Talk to you later."  Aeric said as she slipped out the door.

Tashti headed straight for the kitchen to discover what her chore schedule was.  She had mending just after lunch and kitchen the next day for dinner.

"I see you have returned."  Mero greeted her.  "Did you have a good vacation?"

"Yes, actually."  Tashti fixed herself a mug of gillyflower tea.  "I just got in."

"Where did you go?"  Mero offered her a small loaf of bread and some butter and honey.

"Kata'shin'a'in.  I met up with some old friends for a few days."

"A long ride for just a few days with friends.  You must have missed them."

"Good friends are worth the long ride."  Tashti ripped off a piece of the loaf and buttered it lavishly and drizzled honey over it.  "I have missed your cooking, Mero."

Mero smiled at her.  "I have missed your company and talents."

"I am scheduled in here tomorrow."  Tashti assured him.

"Have you already spoken to Aeric?"

"Yes.  Why?"

"He has been moping since you left."

"Moping?  That doesn't sound like him.  He was worried about something before I left.  I'll corner him again later and see if I can get him to talk."

"We thought perhaps it had something to do with you."

"We had a bit of a fight but I doubt it bothered him."  Tashti denied.

The first of the students came in yawning.  "Tashti, you're back."  He greeted her.

"I just got in."  Tashti stood up.  "I better get out of your way.  See you tomorrow Mero."  

That night she was already in bed when she remembered her plan to talk to Aeric.  She didn't bother with a robe as she padded through the dark halls to his room.  She knocked on the door hoping he was there.  She didn't want to have to wait.

"Come in."  He called.

Tashti opened the door.  "Hi."

"Is something wrong?"  Aeric looked up from his book with concern.

"Mero said you have been moping."  Tashti accused.

"Moping?"

"He hinted that several of the Heralds think I should talk to you."  Tashti closed the door behind her and sat down.

"Nothing's wrong."  Aeric denied.

"You are lying.  Or at least hiding something from me."  Tashti accused.  "You were bothered by something before I left.  Is it still bothering you?"

Hit.  She sensed his guilt at hiding something from her.

Tashti persisted.  "Does it have anything to do with why you were gone for those months?"

Hit.

"Did you have to kill someone?"  Tashti asked.  "You know I would understand.  And don't give me any bull about me only being in my first year."

"I would rather not discuss it."  Aeric stone walled her.

Tashti ground her teeth in frustration.  She was tempted to use her Empathy to get him to talk but that would be unethical.  "Very well."  She stood up.  "I'll see you later."

Tashti walked slowly back to her room.  What ever was bothering him had him tied up in knots.  There wasn't much she could do to help him if he kept stonewalling her.

Tashti suspected that he was still trying to protect her from the dark side of life.  He probably didn't realise just how much experience she had in her field.

Deciding sleep could wait a little long she hurried to her room.  She dug out a black bag she had hidden away and headed back to his room.  She knocked on his door but didn't wait for him to answer.  She found him still sitting in the same chair with his book on his lap.

"Did you forget something?"  He asked tiredly.

"No.  I just wanted to tell you something."  Tashti sat down.  "I haven't been completely honest with you.  I let you believe that I had only been trained as an assassin and that I had only a few jobs under my belt.  The truth is, I have been an assassin for over six years.  It was a conscious decision on my part and I wasn't forced into it."

"Why hadn't I heard of you before then?  I kept tabs on all active assassins in the countries surrounding Valdemar."

"I wasn't called Tashti.  Until I told you my name I had not been called that since I was twelve and I ran away from Tirune.  I didn't want him finding me so I changed my name to Silk."

Aeric stiffened.

"It sounded like a good name at the time."  Tashti sighed.  "I was thirteen or fourteen when I willingly became a killer.  It wasn't out of duty or greed or necessity.  It was simply that I knew I was good and I knew that if someone who was careful and valued human life took some of those jobs fewer people would be killed unnecessarily and fewer would die in agony.  I used poisons because they would just drift off to sleep and never wake up.  Sometimes I even convinced my employers that killing them was unnecessary and that a simple warning would do."

Aeric remained silent.  Tashti felt the silence between them pulse with tension.

"I can honestly say I have done my best to be certain that innocent people wouldn't get caught in my traps and turned down very well paying jobs and warned the target when I felt they were good people."  Tashti tried to assure him.  She opened the small black bag and shook out a pile of pebbles many with dots on them.  "There is one pebble for each job I took and one dot for each life."

There were over a hundred pebbles.

"I wanted to be able to look back and know how many lives I ended instead of just saying I couldn't remember.  Most may have been miserable human beings but they don't deserve to have their death's trivialized."  Tashti picked up one that had a distinct bluish tinge.  "This man was killing his wives for their fortunes with slow agonizing poisons that made them waste away and spend up to a year in mortal agony.  According to common knowledge he died of a heart attack.  His children don't know what he did and still have good memories of him."

She picked up another with two dots on it.  "This was a couple who tortured and killed their tenants for amusement.  As far as the rest of the world is concerned they died in a fire and went on to their just rewards.  They actually died in their sleep and after they were dead I set the fire and raised the alarm.  No one else was hurt."

Aeric reached over and took a handful of pebbles.  "You have been busy."

Tashti knew he was probably disgusted with her.  "Trust me, whatever you did can't be worse than what I have done."

Aeric returned the pebbles to her lap and she funnelled them into the bag.  "I didn't get there in time."

Tashti understood exactly what he meant.  "Who were they?"

"The Queen received a ransom demand for a caravan that was captured by bandits.  She complied but sent me to make certain this wouldn't happen again and to ensure the people of the caravan survived.  When I got there they were all dead.  Even the two children."

"Were they dead long?"

"They had been killed the day they were captured.  When I was finished I asked for some time to myself.  The queen granted it."

"How could you have saved them if they were dead before anyone knew they were captured?"  Tashti asked softly.  "I have faced the same thing.  The very people I was trying to save had been slaughtered."

Aeric had no answer.

Tashti set her stuff on the floor and knelt in front of him "There was nothing you could do but make certain that it wouldn't happen again.  Before I came to Haven I was approached by a young woman with a small bag of money.  She was a sex slave, she begged that I kill her master before he succeeded in killing one of the other slaves, a young girl of about fourteen.  I did.  The girl I was trying to save had been destroyed so thoroughly that when she died it was a mercy.  She never had a chance.  However he will never do that to another young girl."

Aeric met her gaze solemnly.  As she spoke she gently touched his mind with her Empathy.  She soothed the pain as gently as she could.  She hadn't had much training yet but her instinct told her what to do.

"Come on, you should get some rest."  Tashti urged him to his feet.

"Thank you."  He said with heartfelt gratitude.

Tashti got him into bed and returned to her room nearly stumbling from exhaustion.  Once there she collapsed on top of her blanket and promptly fell asleep.  The slave girl troubled her dreams again.  Her large eyes glazed with fear, her frame gaunt from refusing food, cringing whenever someone moved.

She was awakened just after dawn by a knock.  "Come in."  She called without moving, she was still exhausted.

The door opened but she didn't turn over to see who it was.  "I'll get up in a minute."

"I just wanted to say thank you."  Aeric said.

"You're very welcome.  I was glad I could help."  Tashti forced herself to sit up.  Her nightgown was rucked up around her thighs but she didn't bother to pull it down.  "Are you feeling better today?"

"Much.  Are you all right?  You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks."  Tashti said sarcastically.  "I am still a little tired."

Aeric still looked concerned and felt her forehead.  "You don't have a fever."

"I told you.  I am tired."  Tashti hauled herself to her feet.  "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"  She got a uniform out of her wardrobe and laid it out on the bed.

"Have you told anyone else about your past?"

"Kero knows some of it but only you know I am Silk."  Tashti pulled her nightgown off and started changing oblivious to his presence.  "I would prefer you didn't share that.  Silk has retired."

"I am glad to hear that."  He sounded a little odd.

"Are you alright?"  Tashti turned to him with concern.

"I'm just fine."

Tashti recognized the hunger in his eyes.  "I have to get to class." 

Aeric nodded and stepped out of her way.  "Thanks little sister."

_Damn, Tashti thought, __I finally get him interested and he goes brotherly.  Her day dragged by mostly because she was tired but partly because she was preoccupied by Aeric.  She had been attracted to men before but had usually never acted upon it.  Aeric was like a fire in her blood and she wanted him as a lover but every time she got close he turned brotherly.  Now when she had his attention she had to be somewhere else.  She was very tempted to knock him over his head and drag him off but good sense overruled that plan.  She had tried intimate dinners, flirting, everything short of crawling into his bed in the night._

"Is something wrong?"  Kero asked as she was leaving the salle.

"Nothing I can't handle.  I am just a bit tired."

Kero accepted the excuse and let her escape with out further questioning.  It was almost two months before she saw him again.  Her classes had changed and she lost all free time.  She had taken the first few candlemarks of another trainee's Foal watch so they could finish an assignment and was reading her text when he and Keara came in.

"Tashti, how have you been?"  He greeted her with a smile.

"Busy.  It seems there is always more I should know."

"How are your classes?"  He gathered Keara's brushes and started grooming her.

"Good.  They are challenging, which I like."

"I heard you had to give up helping with the Weapons class."

"I have plenty on my plate as it is.  I have my practice in the morning before breakfast and I spar with Kero in the afternoon so my training hasn't suffered much.  I want to finish as quickly as possible and get back to being useful."

"You are useful."  He protested.

"You know what I mean.  Useful for more than scaring the daylights out of Elspeth and warming benches.  I guess I am too used to action."

"I hear your family is begging for you to visit with them."

Tashti closed her book and grimaced.  "Gervain is still uncertain about me and my mother is driving me insane.  I have visited twice in the past few weeks and every time she holds my hands and pinches my cheek calling me her little girl.  I don't even remember her."

"Look at it from her point of view.  She has her long lost daughter back and instead of the cherubic little angel she remembers she has a full grown daughter who is very independent with a life of her own."  Aeric pointed out.  "She is probably trying to recapture some of what she lost."

"I have tried that.  I am starting to feel like a hunted deer."  Tashti complained.

"You all have to get accustomed to this situation.  Gervain has never had a sibling, your mother has never had a grown daughter, and you have never had a family.  What if you started meeting on neutral ground?  Then you might not feel so hunted."

"I think I will.  It can't be any worse."  Tashti considered it for a moment.  "I will recommend meeting at a tea house next time.  Enough about me, what have you been up to, are you feeling better?"

Aeric focused on grooming Keara.  "I'm fine."

Tashti didn't believe him.  "Aeric, you don't need to protect me.  Remember?"

"Hey Tash, thanks for covering for me."  A second year trainee burst in the door.

"It wasn't a problem."  Tashti assured him.  "It gave me a chance to study."

"I'll see you later.  Aeric."  She said as she walked out the door.

"Bye."  He called after her.

Tashti went in search of Cryni instead of going inside.  She found her grazing by the river.

_:You__ look like you have a lot on your mind.:  _Cryni greeted her.

"I do.  Aeric.  I know I should do something but I am not certain what."

_:Knock__ him over the head and cart him off to bed.:_  Cryni teased.

"You know what I mean.  He has been avoiding me and now he is back to 'I'm fine' when I ask how he is."

:It bothers you that he doesn't confide in you?:

"No.  It bothers me that he is holding all his pain inside.  I'd be happy if he spoke to Talia, but he needs to talk to someone."  Tashti sat in the grass.

:Is that all that bothers you?:

"No.  I also wish he would stop avoiding me.  He managed to avoid me for a month, not even meeting by accident.  If I didn't know better I would say he knows my schedule."

_:And__ he called you 'little sister'.:_  Cryni added knowingly.

"That too."

:Why not surprise him in his rooms.  You know he was attracted.:

Tashti rested her chin in her knees.  "He may be attracted but he doesn't want to be."

_:Perhaps__ he thinks you wouldn't welcome his attentions.:_  Cryni pointed out.

Tashti considered this in silence for a while.  "I guess there is no gain without risk."

Cryni gave her an encouraging nudge.  _:He__ is returning to the Palace now.:_

Tashti scratched Cryni's chin.  "I'll see you tomorrow."  

Cryni Sent her a rush of love and wandered off into the darkness.

Tashti ran back to the Collegium and changed into her black suit.  She brushed her hair until it gleamed and slipped out her window.  The quarter moon gave her enough light to see by and she made it to his window easily.  She heard him moving about preparing for bed.  She waited until the lantern was snuffed out before she slipped in the window.  He spun about when he heard her land.  He wore an old shirt and trews.  Tashti thought he looked deliciously rumpled.

"Are you going out roof walking?"  He asked confused.

"No." 

"You are going to pester someone then."  Referring to her let tests on Kerowyn's behalf.

"No.  I don't have time for them very often so Kero has given me some time off."  Tashti leaned against the windowsill so she was silhouetted against the night sky.  "Actually, I have decided I am tired of you treating me like a little sister but I am not certain how to proceed from here."

Aeric was stunned.

"Cryni thinks I should knock you over your head and drag you off to bed."  Tashti confessed.

Aeric found himself laughing.

Tashti scowled and pushed away from the window.  "I am glad I am amusing you."  She mock growled.

"You are delightful."  Aeric strode across the room and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her tight against his body.

Tashti wrapped her arms around his neck.  "You really think so?  Damn, that sounded pathetic."  She muttered the last to herself.

He ran his hands over the smooth silk she wore, enjoying the tactile sensation.  "I thought you only wanted friendship."

Tashti could feel his desire mingling with her own.  She knew when his eyes widened that he felt the same thing.

"I want more than friendship."  She assured him

~~~

Tashti woke to the sound of the bell.  Aeric had an arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Are you awake?"  She asked running her hand down his well-muscled chest.  She had no desire to move.

His arm tightened.  "I have been for a while."

Tashti glanced up at him.  She could sense he was as content and as blissful as she was.  "I better get going.  I have kitchen duty right off."  She sat up reluctantly.

Aeric trailed a finger down her cheek and stared at her intently.

"Is something wrong?"  She asked.

"No.  I was thinking that it was just a bit less than a year ago that you were lying in a bed and no one believed you would live."

"I remember.  You were looking like death warmed over and hadn't left my side.  You said I was worth the trouble."

"You are.  I still have nightmares of watching you fall to the ground.  I can still see the way your eyes were glazed over and hear you say you trust me.  I wish I had convinced you not to take the poison."  

"I hope you didn't have a hare brained plan to rescue me." 

"Keara recommended it.  We were going to ride in and pull you off the platform then ride off into the sunset and who knew what else."  Aeric admitted.  "We didn't have much time to plan."

Tashti found herself grinning.  "Simple often works better.  Cryni says she waited to Choose me because she knew you were going to ride to my rescue and she felt it would be best for me to be pardoned before I became a Herald.  She also says to tell you that it was about time I caught you."

Tashti climbed out of the bed and gathered up her clothes.  She considered how she could return to her room unseen but it was too light for her to scamper across the face of the palace.  She also didn't want to return to her room wearing her black outfit.

"I can lend you some clothes."  Aeric got out of bed and fetched a pair of his pants and a shirt.

They were much too large and made her look small and vulnerable.  No matter how tight she tied the collar it still slipped down to reveal one shoulder.  Her hair was tousled about her shoulders.

There would be no doubt in anyone's mind that she had spent the night with him.

After a warm, tender farewell she returned to her room.  She dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen.  She wasn't the first to arrive and set immediately to work.  A blissful smile was plastered on her face and she found herself singing quietly as she worked.

The other trainees glanced at her when she sang too loudly.

"He must be good to put that silly smile on your face."  Sera, a Trainee in her last year teased.

Tashti only laughed.

That afternoon after classes Tashti was cornered in the bathing room by many of her friends.  Tashti was up to her neck in water as hot as she could stand and had just finished rinsing her hair when they decided it was time for some fun.

"So, why do you look like you can float on air?"  Fio asked nonchalantly.

"Would it have anything to do with you leaving Herald Aeric's room this morning wearing his clothes?"  Sera asked.

"Herald Aeric?"  Tina cocked an eyebrow.  "I am surprised we don't have to pull her off the ceiling.  She has been after him for almost a year now."

"I am curious as to why she needed his clothes."  Sera said in a stage whisper to the girl in the next tub.

Tashti should have known they wouldn't let her be.  "And when was the last time you were seen creeping out of the boys side Sera."

"Me?  Never."

"Yesterday just before the bell rang."  Fio pointed out.  "I believe you were visiting with Kirth."

Sera blushed. 

"And you could only have seen me if you were in the Herald's wing."  Tashti pointed out.

Sera sent a splash of water at Tashti.  Tashti retaliated swiftly by dunking Sera under the water.  From there it became a water fight that was only stopped when Herald Talia stopped to investigate the fuss.

"You better clean this before Gaytha discovers it."  She warned the blushing group of trainees.

"We will."  Tashti assured her.  

"I assume there is a good reason you have reduced this place to a marsh."  Talia tried to hide a smile.

"Tashti was seen in the-" Sera started to speak when Tashti plunged her back under the water.  Sera came back up sputtering, grabbed a wet towel and hurled it at Tashti.  She dodged it easily but Talia had no such luck.  It hit her with a wet splat in the middle of her chest.

Tashti covered her mouth and tried to suppress a laugh and failed dismally.  Tears were pouring down her face and she couldn't catch her breath.

Talia peeled the towel off her chest.  

"We were just teasing Tashti about finally catching Aeric."  Sera explained horrified.

Fio sank down in the tub till she was barely visible but she could still be heard laughing.

Tina had her face buried in a towel but her shaking shoulders revealed she was still laughing.

"What's going on?"  Gaytha appeared behind Talia.

"I am very sorry."  Sera apologized.  She turned to Tashti and glared.  "Oh shut up Tash."  

Tashti managed to regain control of her laughter.  "We got a bit out of hand.  We'll clean it up immediately."  She promised and located a dry towel for Talia.

Talia was smiling so Tashti wasn't too worried.

"Consider it revenge for laughing when I thought I was losing my wits when Cryni Chose me."  Tashti grinned.

"I had hoped you had forgotten that."  Talia accepted the dry towel.  "Very well, we are even."

Tashti started gathering the wet towels and together, she and the other bathers, mopped up the water and sent the towels down the chute.

"Is this little affair with Aeric going to last long?"  Sera asked Tashti quietly.

"I hope so.  It took me a year to catch him."  Tashti pulled on her wet robe.  "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, tell me when you move on, he must be talented to have put such a smile on your face."  Sera winked.

Tashti laughed.  Sera had been incorrigible, pursuing every unattached male in Greys and Whites.  The vivacious young woman wanted to live life to the fullest and have no regrets when she sought the Havens.

Tashti and Sera ran into Aeric who was returning her silk shirt that she had forgotten that morning.

"You look like you got caught in a rainstorm."  He commented when he saw her dripping wet.

"More like we created one."  Sera smiled and winked at him.  "Take good care of our Tash or we will dunk you in the river, understand."  She mock threatened and bounced off.

"Is she normally like that?"  Aeric asked confused.

"Yes."  Tashti accepted the shirt.  "Don't worry, she can be serious."

He pulled her close ignoring her wet robe.  "I can't get you out of my mind."

Tashti leaned against him and wound her fingers in his hair.  "They have been teasing me all day about being unable to stop smiling.  That is what started the rainstorm.  Poor Talia caught the worst of it by walking in on us."

"I better get going.  You have to dry off, and get to supper."  Aeric released her reluctantly.

"So do you."  Tashti pointed out as she entered her room.  "Shall I see you a dinner?"

"I can't, I'll see you later."  He kissed her and left.

Tashti was grinning like an idiot again.  She changed into a uniform and grabbed a History text and ran off to the Common room.  She ate and studied away from most of the others.  Her friends understood why she wanted her space to pursue her goal to make it through her training as quickly as possible.  

She was one of the last who left after supper when it hit her.  Generally her Foresight was only enough to give her a good hunch that was normally accurate.  This was the first time she had ever been hit with a Foresight vision.

Selenay was standing on a parapet staring off into space.  She was alone.  Tashti could see the Companion's field beyond Selenay and the angle of the sun told her this was not far in the future.  The trapdoor leading to the parapet opened and a shadowy figure emerged, Tashti saw a knife in his hand.  

The Queen didn't hear him.


	7. Chapter 7

**C H A P T E R 7**

Tashti shook off the vision and bolted from the room.  Her instincts told her she had bare minutes to stop the shadowy figure.  She recognized the tower as a small one attached to the Herald's wing and again her instinct warned her the figure was already in the tower and the door was barred to prevent rescue.  

She ran to the nearest room, pulled off her boots and climbed out the window.  She scaled the wall to the first window that looked in on the stairs that spiralled up the tower.  She pulled herself in the small window and took the stairs two at a time, her bare feet making no sound.

The figure didn't hear her and had already opened the door.  She heard the Queen yell as she burst out onto the roof.  She didn't pause but grabbed the assailant and pulled him off Selenay.  Tashti noted some blood on Selenay's tunic but didn't stop to make certain she was all right.

The other assassin had regained his balance and had his knife at the ready.  Tashti was unarmed.  Tashti dodged out of the wicked slice aimed at her torso.  He seemed to pull up a bit when he saw who had come to the rescue.  Tashti recognized him at the same moment.

The world of professional killers was relatively small and they had met four years earlier.  Olane had been a friend for years.  Tashti knew he wouldn't surrender a target for anyone, it was a matter of professional pride for him.  He was damned good too.

"I am sorry Silk."  He said.

Tashti kept herself between him and Selenay.  "So am I."

He lunged and Tashti barely dodged.  Tashti tried to Reach to her room to Fetch a weapon but couldn't focus enough of her attention on it to succeed.  

Tashti felt a familiar coldness seep into her veins.  Her world narrowed to the small roof, the blade, Olane, and the queen.  The sounds of people trying to break down the door below didn't even reach her.  

The Queen thankfully stayed behind Tashti, watching horrified.

Olane managed to slice deep into her left shoulder and chest but she didn't feel the pain.  She managed to grab his arm and twist hard enough that he dropped the blade.

Fear crept into his eyes and he landed a hard blow on her cheek snapping her head to the side.

Tashti fell back and kicked the knife out of the way.  The Queen had taken the chance to run down the stairs to unbar the door.

"We don't have to fight."  Olane cajoled.  "Just stand aside."

"No."  Tashti lashed a foot out and caught him in the side.  As he doubled over involuntarily she snagged the knife.  "I know you will never stop.  I can't let you kill my Queen."

Tashti slashed and caught him across the chest and cut deeply.

She was standing near the edge of the roof with only a short wall between her and the ground several stories below.  Olane lunged forward and she stepped into him.  The knife sank between his ribs to the hilt.

"I'm sorry."  She said as she lowered him to the roof.  

Blood fleck foam appeared at the corner of his mouth.  His face was white as snow.

Tashti heard people running up the stairs.  "It was the only way it could have ended."  She said.

"Why?"  He wheezed.

"Valdemar is my country, it is my duty to protect it from everyone, even friends."  Tashti explained.  Her emotions came flooding back now that the crisis had passed.  Her Healing gift urged her to heal the damage as best she could but she forced herself to keep her hands clenched at her sides.

"You're a Herald."  He said weakly.  "Imagine that."

A Herald she didn't know knelt beside her.  "It hit his lung."  He said.

"I know."  Tashti said softly.  "I am sorry it came to this, Ollie."

He coughed as his lung filled with blood.  "Better to die fighting a worthy opponent than to fall to an idiot's blade."  He quoted.

Someone pulled her away.  She tried to resist but she was growing weak from loss of blood.

"Calm down."  Aeric said softly.

Tashti felt tears coursing down her cheeks.  She turned into his chest and buried her face in his tunic.

He lifted her and carried her carefully down the winding stairs.  Selenay was waiting for her.  

"Is she alright?"  She demanded.

"She's injured."  Aeric set her in a chair.  

Selenay's sleeve had been ripped off and a makeshift bandage wrapped around her wound.  She removed her tunic and offered it do Aeric to use to staunch the blood flowing from the wound across her chest and shoulder.  He used a knife to slice away the blood caked tunic and shirt.

The world around her was starting to feel very unreal.

"It's deep."  Aeric told the gathered Heralds.

_:Hold__ on heart sister.:_  Cryni called her.

"I will."  She promised.

"Tashti, listen, does he use poisons?"  Aeric asked.

"No.  He doesn't like them."

Selenay held her right hand tightly.  

Finally a Healer fought through the Heralds to her.  He was the last thing Tashti saw before the world faded away.

~ * ~

"Come on.  Open your eyes."  A voice demanded in the distance.

Tashti slowly opened her eyes.  The white room was filled with Heralds all looking at her anxiously.  Aeric was squeezing her hand tightly.

"Damn."  She cursed.  "I'm back at the Healer's."  

Everyone laughed as the tension in the room relaxed.

"We couldn't save the assassin."  The queen told her sadly.  "I know he was your friend."

"If he hadn't died, we would still have to kill him.  He never stops."  Tashti nodded and tried to sit up.

Someone shoved some pillows up behind her back.

"You have been out for a few days.  The Healers were worried for a while."  Kero commented.  "Very inconvenient when we want answers."

Tashti laughed, her strength returning quickly.  "Can I have a drink before I am interrogated?"

A mug of water was given to her and she drained it quickly.

"How did you know to go to the Tower?"  Selenay asked.

"I had a Premonition."  Tashti said simply.  "That was the first time it has ever been more than a strong hunch.  If you don't mind me saying, you were very careless, Your Majesty."

Selenay, Elspeth, and Kero grinned.

"My turn to ask a question.  When can I leave?"

"In a few days."  Aeric assured her.  

"How did you know the assassin?"  Kero asked.

"He was a friend."  Tashti's throat tightened.  "He would never stop until either he or his target was dead.  I had to kill him."

"I am sorry you had to be the one to kill him."  Selenay tried to sooth her.

"He understood."  Tashti said.  "He said it was better to die facing a worthy opponent that to fall to an idiot's blade.  I told him that Valdemar was my country and it was my duty to protect it from everyone."  She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes.  "Even from friends."

"That's enough, you are upsetting her."  A healer tried to shoo the Heralds out.

"Let them stay."  Tashti pleaded.  "I am fine."

The Healer looked sceptical for a moment.  "You need to rest."

"I will rest when I get out of here and not a moment before."  Tashti countered.  "This place is too… subdued for me."  She couldn't think of any other way to describe the feeling of being wrapped in cotton away from the world.  "Even better, let me out and we will all leave.  I promise I won't do anything strenuous for at least a week."

The healer wavered.

"A fortnight?"  Tashti bargained.

"Very well, but don't even walk for a week."  The healer compromised.

"Fine."  Tashti agreed eagerly.  "Aeric, would you mind carrying me to my room?"

Aeric carefully lifted her, blankets and all.  "I doubt there is enough space in your room for everyone.  Perhaps mine would be a better choice."

Tashti grinned like a fool.  "Wonderful."

Someone chuckled as the group made their way across the courtyard.  

"I am not too heavy, am I?"  She asked.  

"A little thing like you?  Not for such a strong fellow like Aeric."  Elspeth teased.

Aeric soon placed Tashti on his bed.  The crowd of Heralds perched on almost every surface.  Tashti finally managed to count twelve Heralds, only a few of which she knew.

"Is there a reason for so many people?"  Tashti asked after Aeric sat beside her.

"We have some other questions we want to ask."  One she didn't know said.

"We only have bits and pieces of knowledge and we were hoping you could fill in the rest of the picture."  Kero explained.  

"Like who you are, where you learned to climb like that, where you learned to fight, and the rest of your life story."  A man with bright red hair said.

Tashti shook her head.  "It is to dark of a story for such a beautiful day.  Suffice to say, I am now Trainee Tashti and someday Herald Tashti.  I will give every drop of blood and use every ability I have to keep Valdemar safe."

The Heralds looked like they were going to argue.

"She's right.  We all have our secrets and we all have the right to keep them."  Selenay said stopping any further questions.  "She is tired and deserves her rest."

The Heralds took the hint and filed out leaving only Aeric, Tashti, and the Queen in the room.

"I heard him call you Silk.  If what I think that means is true, you have more tricks than we have seen.  I don't expect you tell us the whole truth but someday I would like to hear your tale."

"Someday soon."  Tashti promised.  "I meant what I said, it is a dark tale and I don't want to mar the day.  I think it would be easier to tell in the dark."

Selenay nodded and left them alone.

Tashti moved over carefully so as not to jolt her shoulder and patted the mattress next to her.  "You look as drawn as I feel."  

Aeric kicked off his boots and stretched out next to her.  "You have no idea what it was like watching you lay there unmoving."

"I do know."  Tashti reminded him.  "I _am_ an Empath."

"I'd ask you not to get injured again but I know you wouldn't be able to keep it."  Aeric pulled her close, mindful of her shoulder.

"I have ample motivation to stay hale and whole.  What am I going to do for a _week_?"  Tashti asked plaintively.

Aeric laughed.  "I am certain we can think of something."  

Lyra burst into the room after only a perfunctory knock.  "Are you really alright Tashti?"  She demanded.

Tashti sat up.  "I am fine."

Lyra had lost all her ten-year-old dignity in her eagerness to see her friend.  She climbed on the bed and sat with her back against the footboard.  "Mom won't tell me what happened.  She just said you got hurt."

Tashti pulled her nightgown collar down to show the row of neat stitches.  "There was a bit of a tussle but I am fine.  If I hadn't been so foolish this wouldn't have happened."

Lyra leaned forward to examine the wound.  "Does it hurt?"

"A bit.  But no more than expected."  Tashti assured her.

"When are you going to go back to class?"  Lyra sat back assured Tashti was telling the truth. 

"In about a week.  The healers want me to take it easy."

"Right, you do nothing for a week."  Lyra snorted.

"I'll make certain she takes it easy."  Aeric winked at the small princess.  "Even if I have to tie her to the bed."

_:You__ would like that.:_  Tashti teased him.  "I will be just fine."

"I'll help.  I can bring her books and stuff."  Lyra said eagerly.  "Are you hungry now?  I can go get a meal from Mero.  Or I can get you a book from the library."

"You can get the blue bag that hangs on my bed post and a night gown."  Tashti accepted the offer.

Lyra bounced off the bed and ran out of the room.

"What's in this blue bag?"

"My embroidery.  I need something to keep my hands busy."  Tashti explained.  "And this gown is _itchy_."

Aeric laughed at her grimace.  "You love soft fabrics, don't you?"

"Of course.  I love the feel against my skin.  The way they move with every movement."  

"Hedonist."  He teased.

"Found them."  Lyra burst in with her arms full.  She dumped her load on the bed.  There were several nightgowns, two small books, a flute and harp, and the small blue bag.

"Thanks."

"I got to go.  I have to get back to class."  Lyra ran back out.

"She is a darling."  Tashti grinned.  "Would you mind helping me out of this thing."  She started to pull off her nightgown.

Aeric pulled the nightgown over her head.  He stopped to look at the wound.  Olane's blade had been sharp and bit deep into her flesh.  It was too close to her throat for him to be comfortable.

"It will heal."  Tashti said softly.  She took his hand and placed it on the wound.  "See, it isn't infected."

"You should have gotten out of the way."  Aeric ran his fingertips over the area.

"I needed to get close to disarm him."  Tashti explained.  "I swear I will never go unarmed again."

"I should hope not."

Tashti needed a little help getting the new nightgown over her head.  It was made of a soft, worn flannel.

"Don't you have duties to get back to?"  Tashti asked when she sensed he was struggling with something.  "I'll still be here when you get back."

"I am Queen's bodyguard at court this afternoon."  Aeric admitted.

"You better get going then.  You have to change still."

Aeric reluctantly left her side and changed into his formal Whites.  "I'll bring you some supper when I return.  It shouldn't be too late."

"I'll be fine.  Now go or you'll be late."

Aeric kissed her warmly and left.

:Do you remember that day you went riding with the Queen and the twins?  I asked you if Valdemar is worth it.  You said to ask again in a year.  Can you answer me now?:  Cryni asked suddenly.

"Yes.  It is worth it."  Tashti answered with out hesitation.


End file.
